Don't Walk Away
by AerynsFallen
Summary: An AU for the meeting of Wolverine and Rogue based on the characters in the movie. Slightly OOC. First story so constructive criticism is appreciated. Rating is for future chapters.
1. Sweet Temptation

One more hit and the brute across from him would be down. The crowd was cheering, eager for blood and absolutely certain he would give it to him. He bared his teeth in what could pass for a grin. The brute gave him the finger, completely unaware that the Wolverine could cut it off if he was so inclined. But for the moment Logan was in charge and he would pay for that insult even if it wasn't to the Wolverine's satisfaction. The man was twice Logan's size but he couldn't help but grin at the easy win.

They circled each other warily, Logan looking for an opening to strike. An opening he missed when he caught her scent. Wolverine reacted instantly, seeking her out with his eyes. Something in him reacted to her scent on a primal level and he turned his head...

BAAAM! His head snapped back from that blow and struck the side of the cage. Logan cursed under his breath at his own stupidity. Now was definitely not the time for the Wolverine to be distracted. Any other man would have been out cold by that hit. A hit that was clearly meant to cause significant brain damage. Hadn't held back on that one had you Brute? As it was his ears were ringing. He could already feel his face trying to swell and bruise. Not like it would. His healing factor wouldn't allow him to be even temporarily incapacitated. Now the overzealous Brute on the other hand was a whole different story. He immediately yelped and brought his hand close to his body in reaction to the pain. You could bet your ass the bones in his right hand were shattered.

Wolverine was more than pleased and he rumbled in pride. He took that moment to glance in her direction. Her smell confused him. Sweet temptation. Temptation was nothing new. But it was the other that confused him. She smelled sweet like innocence, sweet like a virgin. His belly quivered in reaction and he was instantly hard. He growled in annoyance. He wasn't attracted to virgins. He wanted women with experience. Women he could screw hard against a wall in some back alley and easily walk away from

No she would expect more. All innocent types like her did. She would want commitment and soft words and kisses that didn't bruise her mouth. She would cringe away from him in terror if she had even the slightest clue what Wolverine wanted to do to her. Really he was better off not even laying eyes on her. So Logan closed his eyes at the last second. But not before he caught sight of big brown eyes that were wide with fear and awe. Fear and awe of him. He grunted, both relieved and disappointed. Relieved she wouldn't want the likes of him anyway. Disappointed for the same reason.

He turned back to Brute, who was watching him warily. But he hadn't thrown in the towel and wasn't that intetesting? But Wolverine wanted to end this so he lunged at Brute and connected with solid muscle. He was hardly deterred as his weight alone was enough to take on any man. Having adamantium bound to every bone his body did that for him.

Logan had the man pinned and he ended it quickly with two rapid punches to the face. Brute was out cold before the second hit. And still the Wolverine wasn't finished, didn't want to be finished so he punched him again, his eyes gold as his feral side took over. He wanted to rip into the man with tooth and silver claw. He wanted to end this life that had inadvertently taken her from him. Mine, his feral side roared!

Logan shook his head in confusion and disbelief. Where the hell had that come from? And still he held the man by the throat, unable to let go as a bat broke across his back. He barely felt it, too focused on controlling himself before all hell broke loose.

He sought her out hoping to calm Wolverine. Their eyes met just as someone tazered him in the back. He broke eye contact and growled, all semblance of control gone as the electricity coursed through his blood. It was the Wolverine that ripped the taser points out of his back, the Wolverine that threw off the men trying to take him down through sheer force of numbers. And only one thought was in his mind. He had to get to what was his

No! Logan stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head to clear it, forcing the Wolverine under control. He would not be going to her. No way in hell! His feral side roared in anger and Logan told him to shut the fuck up!

The crowd parted like the red sea. So many faces he recognized relaxed as the gold faded from his eyes. So many more looked ready to cry or kill him, or both. Who the fuck cared? He knew the owner and the owner knew the score. Logan was his cash cow and not even a death would stop him from making money off the Wolverine. Wasn't like the guy was dead anyway. Just out cold.

The bartender eyed him warily but he already had a few molsons at the ready. He knew not to mess the Wolverine. Yeah bub, no one messed with the Wolverine.

He sat at the complete opposite side of the girl, too tired and angry to stir up the feral in him. Everyone left him alone for awhile and he sat brooding. He could feel her gaze on him and for someone reason it was pissing him off that she smelled even better that much closer. Honeysuckle and sweet heat. What the hell was her problem?

He growled under his breath and ignored her. No reason to make her think he noticed her or anything. So he sipped his beer, growling at anyone that came near. And it wasn't until his sixth beer that Brute showed up.

Logan smelled him before he heard him. Sweat and beer and anger. Not to mention fear. The Wolverine grinned at that. Yeah the man was drunk enough to start something but not even alcohol could dull the fear. It just made you stupid.

Logan expected the guy to suckerpunch him. Wolverine relished the thought of kicking his ass yet again. They both waited impatiently. But Brute only shoved his shoulder. Fucking Coward.

"Hey asshole, you owe me money."

Logan didn't even acknowledge him. The guy shoved him again, the smell of his anger intensifying. It blocked out almost everything except sweet temptation and honeysuckle and sweet heat. Mine. And still she was afraid and her fear didn't sit well with him.

"I told ya. You owe me money."

Logan turned, his cigar jutting out of his mouth and his eyebrow raised. He looked Brute up and down.

"Look bub, I won that money fair and square by kicking your ass. Not my problem i mopped the floor with your face."

Logan expected the swing. And look at that, Brute wasn't as dumb as he looked. He swung with his remaining good fist and aimed for his stomach rather than his head. Logan grunted and smiled. Wolverine was purring at the thought of another fight so soon. He stood up from the stool and cracked his neck.

"That all ya got?"

Several other men moved to stand behind Brute. He bared his teeth at them, the more the merrier. Wolverine was pumped and his eyes flashed gold, causing Brute to take a step back.

"I know what you are freak," he taunted, mistakenly feeling safe with so many who had his back.

Logan groaned. Too many newbies that didn't know the rules. As long as nothing was said about his mutation he was free and clear to wreak havoc. Now the bartender would be forced to take Brutes side so as not to appear like a mutant lover. Damn! He was beginnin to like the place.

He had Brute's face shoved against the bar before he could blink. It was Wolverine that brought out one claw and slowly pierced Brute's face with it. He snarled at the guy's whimper and the stench of his urine as he pissed himself.

"Ya know what I am huh? Then ya know you're about to die." Cue the bartender.

The girl screamed and he spun quickly, shoving Brute away and bringing out all six claws. He cut the shotgun in the bartender's hand in half with one set of claws and gestured for the other men to stay back with the other set. He barely acknowledged the bartender's grimace. Yeah i know bub. That's the third one. He wouldn't have minded if the guy had actually shot him with it for once. No matter what he always healed, but the girl didn't.

So he glared at her briefly as he walked out the door. Who knew brown eyes could make him dizzy? He strode out like he hadn't a care in the world, his mind caught on brown eyes and sweet temptation


	2. Mine

Author's Chapter Notes:

Still tinkering with the format so bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

Oops! Almost forgot to thank all the very awesome reviewers! THANK YOU!

_Wolverine's thoughts_

I figure I should be putting in a disclaimer! So I don't own anything!

* * *

He was pissed. Something at that bar still didn't sit well with him. Who was he kidding? He wanted to turn the truck around and finish that bastard in the bar. Maybe cut out his eyes and rip out his throat...with his teeth. Whoah there Wolverine! He hadn't been this angry in awhile. He thought back to the bar with confusion. It was exactly the same as so many other experiences. Just different faces, different names, same assholes. Only difference was...the girl. He shook his head in disbelief. The girl. Sweet temptation _mine_ insisted the Wolverine in his head.

Logan scowled and cursed his own stupidity and confusion. Whether the stupidity was because he had let himself become distracted by the girl or because he hadn't hauled her along was what confused him. Shit he could still smell her. And it wasn't just temptation anymore. Without the harsh smells of unwashed bodies, alcohol, cigarette smoke, and blood to pollute his nose he could smell her natural scent more clearly. Honeysuckle and vanilla. _Mine_ Wolverine practically whimpered

"Shut up you ass. She's not ours or she'd be in this truck right now." And if she was? The possibilities were endless.

He let his dirty mind wander to the thought of her sitting beside him. Her hand was on his thigh, inching closer and closer to his belt. Her small hands would unbuckle it and reach inside and touch him. He arched his hips and groaned in frustration. Even if all he had to fantasize on was big brown eyes, a pale face, red lips and a green coat that covered everything it was almost enough to set him off. And wasn't that a damn shame that she had been covered from head to toe? _Mine!_ growled Wolverine, reminding Logan that no one needed to see her unclothed but them. He agreed with a nod even if it was a foolish thought. Not like they'd ever see her again right?

He needed a distraction from thoughts of the girl. He glanced out his mirror while readjusting himself in his pants. Damn his jeans were tight. He was scanning the road behind him when he spotted movement under the tarp in his back trailer. His eyes narrowed in disbelief when the tarp moved again.

Some stupid fuck had stowed in his trailer to catch a free ride. The steering wheel groaned in protest as his fingerprints became permantly indented in. His mood went from lusty to ready to kill in a second.

The truck and trailer swayed and slid across ice as he pressed the brakes hard. Whoever was back there was about to meet the Wolverine and in this mood they would be lucky to survive it.

He got out of the truck and slammed the door hard enough for the windows to shake. His breaths came out in puffs of frozen air and he could already feel his adamantium-laced bones aching from the cold. He really didn't need this right now. A blizzard was blowing in and he really needed to be elsewhere when it hit.

He breathed in through his nose, trying to get a picture of what hw would be dealing with. He stopped dead in his tracks as Wolverine went crazy in his mind. He threw himself at the walls Logan caged him in. _MINE!_

It was her. Honeysuckle, vanilla and Sweet Temptation. For a moment he remained frozen, holding himself in check. Wolverine knew what he wanted. He wanted her, beneath him and screaming his name. Logan agreed but he also knew better. There was something off here. Wolverine was too blinded by possesive lust to see it. Her scent was so good. But it was laced with fear and hunger and...innocence? And that's what struck him. Innocence. He couldn't describe it but he knew what that meant. She wasn't a prostitute or an easy waitress or some jilted lover looking for payback or any woman he'd screwed before.

His claws itched under the skin of his knuckles as he gripped the tarp. He was almost afraid to see her. To actually set eyes on the one thing that the Wolverine seemed to want to possess more than anything. Logan paused and then shook his head in disgust at his own indecision. He threw the tarp off with an angry scowl.

Her eyes were the first thing he saw and they were wide with fear. He wanted to rid her of the fear in her scent so he would be left with only her natural scent. Instead he made his expression even fiercer. She shook from fear and cold. Her green coat was wool but it was almost forty below and all she had to protect her head was a hood. Her cheeks were red with the beginning of frostbite and her lips were blue-tinged and chapped. Wolverine wanted to hold her close, share his warmth, protect her. Logan recoiled in shock. His feral half had never wanted anything more than a good fight, a full belly and a quick screw, in that order. His priorities had always been unvaried and clear.

"Get out." The confusion he was feeling caused him to appear and sound angrier than he was.

The girl, he'd been right to label her as one, clambered out of the trailer awkwardly. Fear still layered her scent. He growled, angry that she feared him.

_Mine_ reminded Wolverine. Logan shook his head and snarled. The girl stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doing hiding back here?" It was fucking cold. Wolverine was angry that he yelled at the girl. _Protect!_

She ducked her head and shuffled from foot to foot. "Ah I don't know."

Wolverine calmed instantly at the sound of her voice. It was a slow drawl, as thick and sweet as her scent. He shuddered and ached with the need to touch her and clenched his hands into fists.

"Fuck kid you don't know me. For all you know I could rape you and leave you to die."

She didn't back away or try to run but her fear spiked. He really hated himself then.

"You won't," she whispered, still fascinated with the sight of her own scuffed boots.

Logan laughed in disbelief. Yeah he might not leave her for dead but he wanted badly to screw her against the trailer. And he hated himself for it even as Wolverine growled his approval. _Mine_

"You won't" she insisted, "cause ah'm like you."

Logan actually took a step back at that. What the hell did she mean like him? A fast healer, a feral? As soon as that thought entered his mind he dismissed it. He woulda smelled it on her if she was feral. Like recognized like. And if she was a healer she wouldn't be so afraid right?

"What are you talking about kid?"

"Ah'm a mutant."

He swore and yet his heart leapt at the thought. She knew what he was. Maybe she wasn't as afraid as he figured. Still no need to get his hopes up.

"The fuck? What the hell do I care if yer a mutant. Don't make me less angry you stowed away."

Logan could smell her tears and almost reached out to hold her. But he couldn't get past the disgust at tue way he was treating her. The Wolverine in his head wanted to tear him to pieces. wanted to lick the girl's tears away. He growled in Logan's head then whimpered in confusion. Even the Wolverine knew what they were feeling was more fucked up than usual.

Her face rose and her eyelashes were frozen with a thin sheen of tears.

"Please" she whispered " I have nowhere to go."

He was lost from the moment he saw her tears. Wolverine broke through to the surface for a moment. His eyes turned gold and he knew she could see it but she held her ground and some of the fear in her scent receded.

"Please."

Logan managed to rein in Wolverine before he did something stupid like pick up the girl and carry her to the truck before she could get away._ Mineminemine_

He walked away from her, his fists clenched.

"Get in."

Chapter End Notes:

Soooo...what do you think? Any questions just ask me!


	3. Marie

Logan had gotten in the truck and slammed the door. Now he was waiting for her to move her ass and follow. He could see her in the rear-view mirror standing in the same exact spot. He growled in frustration. Had she changed her mind? Was standing alone on the side of the road in the middle of fucking road better than hitching a ride with him? He was angry, and if he was being completely honest, a little worried at the thought of her leaving. Logan knew sitting in his back trailer was completely different than being trapped in the cab of a truck with him. He looked around and grimaced. In the back he had a little bed set up. His clothes were thrown everywhere and it smelled like cigars and leather in here.

"Fuck it," he grumbled. Who cared what the kid thought? If she wanted a ride than fine. He was doing her a favour.

He honked the horn to get her attention. She seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and ran towards the passenger side. The moment she disappeared behind the other side of the truck Wolverine whimpered in his head. Fear that she wouldn't reappear at the window.

Logan shoved the fear away and reached across the seat to shove open the door. She appeared a moment later and quietly climbed into the seat beside him. She shut the door and buckled her seatbelt.

Logan tried to breathe in her scent without alerting her to the fact that he was scenting her. She smelled so good. Wolverine rumbled happily in his head. _Mine_ Logan shoved the thought away and spoke.

"So where you headed kid?" She glanced quickly in his direction and shrugged.

"Not sure," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you have an idea."

He practically growled his response. Her voice was like honey; thick and sweet with a southern accent and sexier than hell. Logan was hard just listening to her and it was making him physically uncomfortable. He was a lecherous old man and he didn't want to scare her away. He tried telling his body and the Wolverine that thinking about a kid like this was sick.

_Mine_ Wolverine reminded him. Which roughly translated to 'who the fuck cares?'

"I was going to Anchorage."

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's in Anchorage kid?"

She blushed and he growled in appreciation. She look so pretty with her cheeks all rosy like that. Damn he was getting soft. Sure she was pretty but she was also young.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing special in Anchorage. Just wanted to go somewhere Ah've nevah been before."

"And you pick Anchorage?" he said disbelieving. "Ain't much there kid."

"Mah name's Rogue." she said softly.

Logan didn't like it. "What kind of name's Rogue?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"What kind of name is Wolverine?" she countered, pointing at the tags around his neck.

He shoved the tags under his shirt self-conciously. "Logan" he grunted.

"Marie" Her tentative smile nearly stopped his heart.

He repeated her name in a voice low and so close to a growl that he was surprised she didn't notice. Wolverine was repeating her name over and over in his head. A posessive chant. _Mariemariemariemineminemine_. Yep he liked that name just fine.

They were staring at each other silently and it should have been damn awkward but she was staring at him with wide awe-filled eyes and he was drinking in each feature on her face. Her pretty brown eyes, her small upturned nose, her red lips and rounded eyebrows. Wolverine wanted to reach over, drag her into his lap and devour her. Logan barely held himself back but something must have shown in his expression because Marie blushed again and looked quickly away. He shook his head and cleared it. He really needed to pay attention to the road or he'd end up getting her killed.

After a few minutes of silence Logan couldn't help but chance a look in her direction. And he cursed himself when he saw her shiver. He never turned the heat on. He'd never needed it with his body producing enough to keep him warm. But Marie wasn't like him and he should have realized sooner she would be cold. Wolverine growled, just as angry. Marie was his and he needed to protect her.

Logan turned the heat on and reached for her hand with one of his to put them on the heater. She flinched and her scent spiked with fear. He jerked back and cursed himself and her. He thought she was okay with him and it was a slap to the face to smell her fear.

"Shit! I'm not going to hurt you kid."

Her head bowed in shame and he could smell a trace of her tears. He almost panicked, not used to crying girls or that she was his and he'd made her cry.

"Don't cry," he demanded none too gently and then cursed himself. Yeah Logan, yelling at the girl was going to make her less afraid.

Surprisingly the tears stopped. Marie sniffed and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him, her brown eyes moist and a little red.

"Ah'm sorry Logan. Ah'm not afraid of you. Ah just can't touch anyone."

"The fuck does that mean?" Logan snarled, incensed that she was trying to deny him even unintentionally.

"Something happens when i touch someone. Something bad and it hurts them." He growled at himself for distressing her and she almost started to cry again.

"Ah'm sorry. If you want me to leave I can-"

"No!" Logan snarled before he remembered to tone it down. ". Ya don't have to leave kid. Your skin ain't a problem with me and it isn't your fault."

Marie stared at him in shock. "You're not afraid of me?"

Logan snorted in amusement. "Sorry kid but a kitten's scarier than you. At least they have claws and teeth."

"But my skin...?"

"I heal"

There was nothing tentative about Marie's smile this time. He almost choked on his own tongue when he glanced over.

"Thank you Logan." He growled a response and she blushed.

Logan clenched his fists. The steering wheel wasn't going to handle much more abuse. His control was beginning to slip. Wolverine was eager to show Marie just how unafraid he was to touch her. What was poison skin compared to his need? There were ways around it and he was very inventive when it came to sex.

"So where we going?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm heading to a cabin I have up north." He wanted to invite her along but he didn't want to scare her. Wolverine had no doubt she was his. Logan on the other hand was afraid to admit it and he didn't want to pressure Marie into anything.

"A cabin? That sounds...cosy?" Her scent turned nervous. Logan hoped she hadn't read too much into his statement and wanted to reassure her. Yeah he wanted her, which she may or may not know. And no matter how much of an animal the Wolverine turned him into he would never force her into anything.

"Of course i'll drop you off wherever you want to go 'fore i head up there." Of course that was a lie but he would ease her into it. "I ain't going to leave you stranded with me for the rest a winter." That's exactly what the Wolverine wanted.

Logan was surprised when Marie's fear spiked again and her bottom lip quivered.

"What's wrong kid?"

"You're going to leave me Logan?"

Chapter End Notes: Sorry about the short chapter. Please review! I'm serious when I say constructive feedback is appreciated! And reviews just give me joy.


	4. Untitled

He was beautiful. Marie's mouth went dry when he walked into the cage that dominated the centre of the room. The bartender placed a cup of water in front of her and she gulped it down quickly. He had to ask her twice if she wanted anything else, maybe something that had a price associated with it. She was too transfixed by the muscles rippling just under the skin of his back to respond so the bartender walked away with a grumbled curse.

It took Marie a moment for her to realize she was practically drooling at the sight of him merely rolling his shoulders. She forced her gaze away and scolded herself. She was hungry, homeless and had no immediate prospects of getting out of this town anytime soon. She should be more worried about surviving the winter. Still, she shied away from the reasons behind her racing heart and knotted stomach that had nothing to do with the aching grumble that indicated her hunger for food…nothing else, right? She had the sudden urge to shed some layers, which was both ridiculous in winter and dangerous for those around her. Was it just her or was it hot in here?

And then she remembered David. David who was in a coma because of one simple first kiss. It was more than a splash of cold water. It was a river of freezing water that drowned every warm feeling and nearly imagined curiosity. Marie didn't deserve touch and she certainly didn't want it if it meant more pain.

So she did her best to ignore the man in the cage. The man that she couldn't help noticing growled and roared like an animal and took a beating with his teeth bared in some facsimile of a smile. A man that they called the Wolverine. She did her best not to watch but she winced with every grunt of pain and even she could smell the blood over the overall stench of the bar. When she heard the crowd calling for more of his blood she couldn't help but peek. Before long Marie was helpless to the need to watch. Her stomach knotted even tighter at every blow he took and for once her fear was for someone else.

For a moment he looked towards her and Marie could have sworn their eyes met, if only for an instant. Her breath caught and for that instant his eyes shone gold. His gaze was like fire and so hungry she felt weak when faced with it. He looked so angry and yet she felt her body flush under his gaze. She was confused by the mix of awe and fear she felt for him. The Wolverine deserved her awe but clearly the fear she felt for him was misplaced. Even when he went down he only came back harder and meaner. And when the referee tazered him he seemed to shake it off.

When he came towards her Marie's heart sped up in excitement. It disappeared when he sat at the other end of the bar but it didn't surprise her. No one like him would even notice anyone like her. She was pathetic. She stole glances at him, trying not to be too obvious. Up close he was wild looking and angry. A scowl seemed to be permanently etched into the lines on his face. Marie hadn't realized she was into hairy, growling men until this moment. His hair intrigued her, two points that seemed as permanent as his scowl. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and stroke the sideburns that ran down his face. And wasn't that embarrassing? Because she definitely wanted to lick along his jawline and taste him.

It was because she was watching him with such scrutiny that Marie saw the man he'd beat in the cage come up behind him. She wanted to call out a warning but it felt like her heart was in her throat and it was choking her with fear.

It was so fast. A few angry accusations and demands, a fist thrown into his stomach and suddenly the bartender had a shotgun pointed at him. She screamed a warning but he was already moving. The shotgun was sliced cleanly in half with blades that slid just as quickly back under his skin as they had out with a noise that sounded something like *SNIKT*. A few seconds and he was walking out the door and possibly out of her life. At that moment Marie made her decision. She was going with him whether he wanted her to or not. He was a mutant just like her. Whatever else he was didn't matter.

* * *

Marie felt fear like she'd never known when Logan told her he would drop her off wherever she wanted. She'd just found him and already he was trying to get rid of her. Of course being cast out was nothing new for her. Marie's own parents had forced her to leave after they had discovered she was a mutant. An abomination, they had told her. Who could blame them after what she had done to poor David.

Tears stung her eyes when she thought of David. Sweet and eager to please. She hadn't been in love with him, not like he had claimed to love her. The love he spoke of was soft and gentle. It was a warm, comforting thought in a world that she had been an outcast in, even before her mutation surfaced. Marie hadn't loved David, but in time she could have. She'd liked his smile; all dimple with a shy quirk of his mouth. He made her laugh. Made her feel she was beautiful, when in reality she was just a plain girl from Mississippi with big brown eyes and a nearly shapeless figure.

David was the only one who had believed Marie would actually be capable of going to Alaska like she dreamed. He was the only one to believe she could do anything she wanted to. Even her parent's aspirations for her were set in stone. Marry a nice boy, settle down and have children. She wasn't a genius by far but she did want something more for herself than what they envisioned. She was good at art and that was just plain fact. All her art teachers said she had a gift. Even if she wasn't confident in herself, David had more than enough confidence for the both of them. She missed him. Even the small bit she had in her head had begun to fade. Marie had made it thus far with his encouragement alone and she wasn't sure if she could go any further without it.

His encouragement surprised her, shocked her even. He didn't hate her. The part of David in her head didn't hate her at least. The real David was in a coma back in Mississippi. The David in her head seemed real enough though. He would reminisce about his childhood and share happy memories with her that she soaked up. His had been a life full of friends and family that loved him and wanted to be around him. Marie's parents were barely able to look at her, much less show any form of affection. It was if they had sensed she was different from the moment she was born. David chose that moment to resurface briefly. He no longer spoke to her but she got a feeling of calm and reassurance. He had always let her know she was blameless for his current state.

Marie desperately wanted to believe him when he had assured her she wasn't a freak. It wasn't her fault she was a mutant. It was only her burden. Some days it was hard to remember even that simple comfort, feeble as it was. It was hard when her parent's accusations rang in her ears, too loud to drown out. She was a freak. She'd brought this on herself. She was a sinner that no one could love. She was a murderer. With David's voice fading it was hard not to let her parent's words haunt her.

All her confidence was gone. Her vow to stay with him no matter what was lost in the insecurity always just beneath the surface. Still she was desperate enough to plead with him.

"Please don't leave me."

He glanced at her. "Look Marie, I'm not leavin' you. Just wanted to give you another option. You aren't stuck with me."

Her relief was so intense she felt tears threatening to spill. She blinked them away in anger. Somehow she felt a connection with him, more than a kindred spirit, and she wasn't going to let him leave her because she couldn't keep it together.

" I wanna stay with you Logan,." her voice firm. This is what she wanted.

The quick grin he flashed her stirred the butterflies in her stomach. He was beautiful. Not just handsome but beautiful like an animal would be if you glimpsed them in their natural environment. Self-assured, wild and deadly. Marie couldn't help the blush that warmed her cheeks. He quirked a brow in amusement and she had to resist the urge to reach out and trace the outline of his lips. Marie forced herself to focus on something else.

"You should wear ah seatbelt."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Darlin I heal." Marie felt her traitorous face heat up at the unintentional endearment. Still she would not be deterred.

"Logan, Ah'm serious."

He growled but if he was trying to scare her into submission he failed. The growl had a completely different effect. She shivered and felt heat flush across her body. Her breath hitched when Logan growled again. Deeper, longer, and with a note that made her ache for something she wasn't sure of.

"Marie." The way he said her name, she wasn't sure if it was a plea or a warning. She hoped the former.

"Logan?"

When his eyes met hers, hers widened. The hazel had been replaced by gold, his gaze hungry. Just as she moved to reach towards him her attention was caught by something else.

Marie screamed as a tree fell in front of the truck. Logan slammed on the brakes with a curse on his tongue. She watched in horror as they hit the tree and he went flying out of the window.


	5. Wolverine

**So here goes the next chapter! Sorry about the delay. Unfortunately I have hit a bit of writer's block on the next chapter. *sigh* Any ideas on where I should go from here would be greatly appreciated! I feel like this chapter doesn't really fit that well with the rest of the story. So if there are any Sabertooth fans out there reading this. He is pretty OOC. You've been warned!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am seriously excited about all the positive feedback! I wouldn't continue this if I didn't think that you guys were actually enjoying reading it!**

* * *

Marie had been so close to reaching out for him. He couldn't help thinking that maybe it didn't matter that she was so young. Maybe for once in his life, at least the fifteen or so years that he remembered of it, something was going his way. She was young and beautiful and he wanted her. More than just wanted her in his bed he wanted her in his life longer than the usual one night stand. It was almost scary the possessiveness he felt for her. The Wolverine had never before reacted to anyone this strongly and Logan was certain it could only mean one thing. He'd found a mate. He was feral and had more animal instincts than he'd like to admit some days. Her scent intoxicated him. The animal in him didn't care that she wasn't legal. She was a female, capable of giving birth to his cubs and so that meant she was the only legal he cared about. Maybe Logan the man had doubts, but even he wouldn't deny himself this. She would be his no matter what, whether it was five days from now or five years. And the animal in him sensed that she knew that. Wolverine had never waited for anything and now was not the time to start.

Logan grunted when the glass of the windshield cut into his face. It was fast and he had little time to react before he was thrown head first into the cold gravel road. It hurt like a bitch and he felt his neck break on impact. If that hadn't pissed him off the rancid scent of another male would have. He was down for at least a few minutes as his body repaired itself. And in that precious amount of time the girl was left to defend herself. He would've cursed his bad landing if he could. As it was, he was willing himself to heal faster. He watched helpless as the large male loped out of the tree line and bared his canines in his direction in a twisted smile. Logan managed to growl a warning, Wolverine so close to the surface he knew as soon as he was capable of standing he would lose control. And even as he despised himself for it he also craved the madness that was his berserker rage. He craved the added adrenaline boost that made him that much stronger and faster. More capable of handling the male that even now was moving towards his mate with deadly intent. He was healing faster but still it was too slow. The male yanked the door off his truck with ease and he roared when he heard Marie's desperate pleas. She was so scared and it hurt him to smell her fear so palpable. She was his to protect and he was failing her.

The male was taking pleasure from her fear. The smell of his arousal enraged the Wolverine even further. He knew what the sick bastard wanted. He knew that Marie's pain and fear would be an aphrodisiac. He stumbled to his feet and forced himself to focus past the sudden dizziness. Logan was pushed to the background. The Wolverine wanted to rip into the man with tooth and silver claw. The man inside was human enough to know that he wouldn't be able to stomach the sudden urge for blood; blood on his bare hands and in his mouth.

When he managed to rise shakily to his feet he managed to distract the bastard that was taunting Marie. He hadn't touched her and for that he was lucky, his death would be so much quicker. Wolverine snarled and sprang at the man. He moved fast, fast enough that he should have had the man pinned to the hood with his claws buried knuckle-deep into his chest. But the other man, clearly a feral like Wolverine was faster. He sprang out of the way with the agility of a cat. The bastard had the audacity to laugh as Wolverine ripped his claws from the hood.

"What is the little Wolverine too slow to catch Sabretooth? When I'm done with you I'll make her scream." He laughed and the sound made Logan crazed.

Everything seemed to slow for Wolverine. Logan was pushed to the back, and all control given to him. He might have revelled in it if he hadn't been so intent on killing the threat in front of him. This creature had threatened his Marie. He had dared to approach her, to think of her, to threaten her. Wolverine would laugh as he ripped him open and bathed in his blood. And then he would take what was his.

He snarled and charged at Sabretooth. Sabretooth bared his fangs and grunted when Wolverine slammed into him. He threw him against a tree and sank his claws fist-deep into his opponent's chest. Wolverine bared his teeth in a feral smile as he heard the gurgle that indicated he'd hit his lungs. Maybe he'd let him die choking on his own blood. He pulled his claws out and stood back to admire his work. He didn't expect the claws that sliced into his chest and threw him back.

"That all you got runt?" Sabretooth was wheezing, his voice a hoarse gurgle but already his body was healing, faster than even Wolverine could. "Gave you a freebie but now the fun's gonna start."

The pain in his chest was causing him to lose focus, something Logan was aware he desperately needed. Sabretooth was faster than him, could heal faster than him. And he wanted to hurt Marie. Wolverine would die to protect her but the Berserker rage was clouding his thoughts. Only one thought was left in his mind.

"_Kill."_

Sabretooth snorted in amusement. "Did I make you angry, runt? I bet you want to kill me? Come on…"

Wolverine threw himself at Sabretooth again and he didn't move out of the way. He punched Wolverine a few times and merely laughed as claws were shoved repeatedly into his chest and stomach. Logan was doing his best to force himself to the forefront of his mind. Something was wrong. Sabretooth was being too passive, no matter how fast he healed, or how much he seemed to bask in the pain being inflicted on him. Where was Marie?

Wolverine was too lost in the high he was getting out of tearing into Sabretooth. His very existence was offending him. His smell was rank and reminded him of a dead carcass. His smile only provoked him further. Wolverine would replace that smirk with pain and fear. He wanted this creature's death and he was determined to get it. Logan was prodding at him urgently, his voice was panicked but it was lost in the fog that surrounded his mind in rage. She was his and he would kill for her.

"_MINE!_" he growled as he shoved his claws into Sabretooth's stomach and twisted.

Sabretooth was close to death, he could smell it. Still he grinned as his blood choked him and slid down his chest. "No." he gurgled and slumped to the ground.

Logan was panicking as Wolverine roared in triumph. He was fighting to take control. He could smell Marie's fear. She was so afraid. Why was she so afraid?

Finally Wolverine seemed to clue in. His mate's fear was palpable. The scent was stronger than the blood drying on his claws. He turned towards the truck and snarled as he saw the truck door open and she was gone. She was afraid and he hadn't protected her, not from the real threat. He breathed in deeply and he could make out the scent of a female mutant. Sabertooth had been merely a distraction. The real threat had taken Marie.

He almost went into another rage but Logan finally seized control. He needed to track Marie down. He breathed in again and focused on her scent. She wasn't too far away.

Marie was afraid, more afraid than she'd ever remembered being. Her throat hurt from where the blue woman had choked her to keep her from calling out to Wolverine as he fought the big mutant. It was Marie's fault she had been taken. She'd been too busy watching Wolverine and worrying that he might get hurt to notice the other mutant that was working with him. She was so stupid. The blue woman had appeared out of nowhere and tugged on the seatbelt. Marie was afraid of her, of course she was. The woman was blue and covered in tiny little scales! But for one second she let herself believe that maybe another mutant was a good thing, right? It never occurred to her that she was working with the bad smelling brute that Logan was currently killing, or at least trying to. The bastard was laughing and apparently not dying.

So when the blue woman showed up Marie tried to hide her fear. She even managed a small smile of relief. Stupid girl, stupid Marie. Her smile disappeared the moment the woman smiled back at her. Her smile was….evil. Marie was going to call to Logan so he could come and get this woman away from her but just as she opened her mouth the woman grabbed her around the throat.

"Sorry but your Wolverine needs to stay out of this one."

And for a second Marie basked in the fact that this woman had called him hers. Even as she tried desperately to breathe, to cry out, even as tears spilled out of her eyes she felt a certain relief to know that she hadn't been completely imagining the spark that was between them. She wasn't the only one that had felt it or sensed it. Maybe it was worth it.

The blackness was closing in around the edges of her vision, clouding her mind. She didn't want to die but the woman was so strong and Marie's hands were nowhere near the woman's skin. Maybe she knew about her skin. Even as she choked her, the woman kept the scarf over her skin. Marie made a last ditch effort to fight, something angry and dark in her was screaming at her to fight. She was better than this woman. Logan needed her and she shouldn't leave him yet. But her brain was getting fuzzy from loss of oxygen and whatever compelled her to fight had come too late. The world went dark as the woman laughed.

**Sooo...questions, comments, concerns? I'm dying to hear some ideas! Even some constructive criticism would be appreciated! **


	6. Mystique

**I am so sorry for the amount of time it took to update this! I have no explanations, just excuses. I did manage to delete this entire chapter once. I have carpal tunnel and due to a brace I wore for almost a month the writing was slow and painfully annoying. Also I lost my phone, which does provide my internet connection to my laptop. I have a new phone now! Yay! I have had this chapter complete forever but between work and going to Vegas life tended to get in the way. **

**THANK YOU TO: Mezza999 for helping me with brainstorming. She helped shape the idea of what I wanted to do. Many of my original ideas were thanks to her thoughtful input. Unfortunately I managed to delete the original chapter and it took me a month before I was even able to attempt it a second time. Due to watching the first X-men movie again the chapter changed dramatically. This chapter went through so many different endings I honestly have a hard time remembering how I had it originally. Unfortunately this version is completely different than the version I had written before I managed to delete it. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It's shorter than it was and in the first version there was more Sabretooth and an appearance by Magneto. I suppose I just killed some hopes by giving that away. **

**Please let me know what you think! I'm very nervous with this new chapter. It changes the direction of my original layout completely but I'm hoping the writing is not too different in tone and character than what I had before. As always, I do not own any of the characters that I'm writing about.**

* * *

She might die. While he had been fighting a foul smelling feral with a worse attitude than his own, she was taken from him. She might die and the thought caused an ache in his chest. He wanted to roar as he realized that the tight feeling was fear. Wolverine didn't feel fear. Not that he could ever remember. It spurred him to action faster than anger and berserker rage ever could. She was his and he was going to get her back. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

The strange mutant's scent was sickly sweet and completely confusing, layer upon layer of multiple scents laced together. It was both aggravating and eerily familiar. His mind grabbed at a memory, faint and disturbing but it eluded him like every forgotten memory before it. He shrugged it off like he would have never been able to do before. His search for his past had consumed him but it seemed to take a backseat to the need to find Marie. Wolverine was snarling and whimpering in his head, _minemineminemine._

He followed the scent doggedly as it faded and disappeared entirely more than once. He never despaired, merely retraced his footsteps and started back at the point the scent began to fade. This mutant was fast. What worried him was the fact that Marie's scent was faint compared to the mutant's.

His bones ached and his limbs became stiffer in the cold air. Adamantium might make him near indestructible but it was a metal like any other. The reaction was the same as any metal when subjected to below freezing temperatures. It was only his determination and continuous movement that kept his limbs from freezing and locking together.

Night fell and the scent was getting closer. Either the other mutant was tiring or they were nearing their destination. Logan smiled in grim satisfaction. They would die by his claws or his bare hands. Either method would satisfy the urge for bloodshed and death that Wolverine fueled in his mind. He slowed as he began to pick up movement ahead. He had run across a few animals, mostly scavengers, even this deep into winter. These movements were too measured, too stealthy and at once too loud to be an animal's. The mutants scent was strong and they weren't alone. At least two others, one scent a mix of amphibian and human and the other indicated the feral had survived their earlier encounter. He was a tough son of a bitch but he would die with the other two. They were talking in low voices. He considered the idea that it was probably an ambush but it didn't change his course of action. He was rarely subtle and had never needed much reason to employ stealth, but he was capable of both. He figured he had some training in the years lost to him by the same people who had fused adamantium to his bones. For once he felt a measure of gratitude. If his skills helped him save Marie then he could find gratitude for the bastards that had taken away his life.

He approached the area of their voices upwind from them to buy himself time before the other feral caught his scent. He moved through the trees silently and alert to any movement surrounding him.

By the time he neared Marie the mutants seemed to be separating. He watched, waiting for his chance. Marie was near the mutant he followed. He wasn't surprised to find out the mutant was an unclothed blue woman. He had known her once, the hate churning in his gut attested to it. The amphibian looking mutant was one he had run into a time or two. He circuited the cage fight bars as well. He was never a fighter, merely a leech that had won some money off of Logan's fights. He knew that the Toad couldn't be trusted. He should have heeded his own instincts and killed or scared that slimy bastard off when he had the chance. Toad was too nervous and constantly shifty. Sabretooth was clearly still debilitated. He was limping and his voice was low and raspy with pain. Logan could still smell the blood on him from their earlier fight. Wolverine wanted to tear him apart as Sabretooth slid one long claw along Marie's cheek. She was unconscious and didn't react but his gut clenched at the possessive anger that coursed through him. He barely restrained himself from breaking from cover and jumping him.

The blue woman was Mystique and she seemed to be running the show. Soon Sabretooth and Toad disappeared into the trees in the direction of his camper. Maybe they were going to hide the evidence or looking to kill him. Whatever the reason it left Logan alone with the bitch that had taken his mate. . Wolverine's growl was a continuous sound rumbling in the back of his mind, urging him to take action now while they were away. It was Wolverine against Mystique. He let Wolverine to the forefront of his mind and snarled as his senses became more acute and logic faded to the background. This was all about rage and vengeance.

Mystique didn't seem surprised when he came out of the trees. She regarded him with a cool gaze but her posture was controlled and tense. She was wary of him. He would make her choke on her terror before he was done. He moved and put himself between Marie and Mystique. Marie was bleeding. One glance told him it was from the small cuts on her throat from the impressions of Mystique's nails. The bruise forming on her neck was stark against her pale skin. She had choked Marie. His control threatened to give, tenuous against the urge to kill.

"Hello Logan, how long has it been?"

"M'rie!"

Mystiques eyes widened a moment. Wolverine growled.

"Logan's left the building has he? What is this girl to you Wolverine? She's too old to be your daughter. You didn't start your current lifestyle of fighting and whoring until about 15 years ago…right?"

Her cruel smile and callous dig at his forgotten past earned her a deeper growl. "Mine!"

Her eyes widened and her scent shifted. He snarled in satisfaction. She was afraid now. There was nothing in this world that would keep him from his mate. Even as her body tensed in anticipation of a fight, Mystique's lips quirked in amusement.

"So the Wolverine has taken a child as a mate? That seems low, even for you. You know that once you've claimed her she's chained to you for life? That might seem like a romantic dream for a teenager but once she realizes what you are she's going to hate you."

"MINE!"

He was done with her, done with her logic that tried to get past the fog of feral instinct and reach the man Logan, so heavily sedated behind it. Wolverine didn't care about what the future held. He lived for now, where consequence was impractical when faced with the demands of instinct. She had taken his mate and hurt her, the scent of Marie's blood on the air condemning her. Mystique needed to die. She was stalling, waiting for the other two to get back or she was expecting someone else.

He didn't give her a chance to run. He was fast despite his cold, heavy body. She was faster. He was expecting the dodge and twisted. He was met with a sharp kick to the face. He shook it off as she danced away from him with a smirk. She was confident even faced with his rage and blind determination.

Their fight was a dance of evasion and blows. He cut her arm with his claws and howled at the sharp coppery smell of her blood. She snarled at him and at once her form shifted, mirroring his own. They fought each other in his form. She feinted and scored a claw sunk deep into his shoulder. He grinned at the pain. He had found a weakness. Her claws had glanced off his shoulder blade. She gasped in pain as they roughly deflected off. She could imitate his form but she couldn't recreate adamantium. The dance of her lithe form and his rage-filled charges caught them both. Speed and flexibility were on her side. He charged again only to be met by evasion and deflection. Even in his own form she made him seem clumsy. He became ruled by fury and she used it against him. She landed blows he didn't see coming, even as she danced away with a smug smile. His claws met air where she once stood time and time again. He managed nicks as she slid away. His body was tiring. He was made for brute strength and known for his tenacity and for his staying power in the cage. But it was if she knew him, his own moves countered with ease. She kept out of reach and hit him with quick jabs and solid kicks that managed to push his heavy frame back. She hit him where he was softest, claws sheathed as she managed to avoid every adamantium-laced bone in his body. Logan kept trying to urge him to _stop, _to _think._ And he finally listened. She seemed to tire of their dance and the familiar sight of his own claws slid from her hands with a low *_SNIKT*. _She meant to finish him as he would her, but he knew the weakness of her claws. The next time she moved to stab him Wolverine urged his body faster and dodged her. His own claws cut through the air and sliced cleanly through her imitations. Mystique screamed and automatically shifted back to her own form. He seized the moment of weakness and tackled her. His claws slid into her lower abdomen easily and she gasped in shock and disbelief.

"What are you doing James?"

Her voice rang in his ears and his vision blurred. She had said this to him before, in another life. She was trying to confuse him. He felt the press of a memory trying to grasp his attention. He snarled and twisted his claws. It was then that she seemed to realize that she was about to die. Blood spit out of her lips as she laughed. Her voce was filled with derision.

"You think she can love you after this? Do you think she won't know what a monster you've become?"

Wolverine finally comprehended _consequence_ and knew the truth of her words. He snapped. He meant to cut her throat cleanly but instead his claws dug deep in the ground as his hands wrapped around her throat. She gurgled and began to twist violently underneath him. Her hands pulled desperately at his wrists and she managed one last shift. Claws dug deep in his arms, tearing open the veins in his wrists. He barely noticed as he watched the blood vessels in her eyes burst. Her struggles slowed and finally came to a stop as the light from her eyes dimmed and died in shades of red. He crouched there, breath heavy as reason slowly returned. It took him a moment to realize that Marie was awake and crying as she beat on his back, pleading with him to stop. It took him a moment to realize that the entire time he had been strangling Mystique he had been chanting one word over and over. The only word that seemed to matter to Wolverine.

Mine.

Logan struggled back to the surface and stared in horror at what he'd done. He jumped off of Mystique's prone body as if burned and stumbled away. Her blood still flowed sluggishly out of the gaping wounds in her abdomen and some had stained his jacket. The scent of her blood and Marie's fear mixed and pervaded his nose as a reminder of what he'd done. The meager contents of his stomach emptied onto the pristine snow.

Mystique was right. He was a monster. Wolverine had killed her in cold blood. And Logan had let him out knowing what would happen. Nothing could have stopped him. Not Logan the man, not Marie his supposed mate.

Logan looked over to Marie and saw her on her knees, feet from Mystique's still form. She was crying so hard her body shook in wracking sobs. He got up to comfort her, instinct telling him to console his mate. She screamed as his hand descended on her shoulder, and scrambled away from him. Fear infused her scent, fear of him. Wolverine keened in sorrow. He had been protecting her.

"Stay away from me! You killed her! You killed her!"

She was hysterical, but staying here even in her coat would mean death for her. If it wasn't from hypothermia or animals it would be the two mutants once they returned.

So he ignored her screams and twisting body and threw her over his shoulder, making sure she couldn't reach him with her bare skin. She was far too light but it would make traveling easier.

"Put me down Logan! Let me go!"

The terror in her voice and plaintive pleas almost tore him in half.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, M'rie but I can't. Not until you're safe. Once you're safe you can go wherever you like. You won't see me again."

His reassurances did nothing and she continued to plead with him and struggle as he trudged as fast as his aching limbs would let him. She finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

He moved fast and ignored the pain in his mending wrists and the dizziness from loss of blood. His first priority was Marie's safety. Sabretooth was still weakened and Toad was near useless in combat but he might not be able to fight them both in his current state. He knew these woods. He had hidden in them more than once. He knew of a cave that they could find shelter in. He waded through the river more than once and backtracked and used every trick he knew to hide their scents. Sabretooth had at least as acute senses as he did. He could only hope that they hadn't had reason to return to Mystique too soon despite Marie's screams. And if they did her body had delayed them or at least given them pause.

Logan reached the cave the early the next morning. Marie was feverish and sick. She'd had more than one nightmare. He could guess what they were about, or who. He laid her down and covered her with his leather jacket even though his frozen body protested with alarming creaking. He scrounged up firewood nearby and built a fire deep in the cave where it couldn't be seen from the outside. Luckily this cave connected to a series of other caves. He knew of more than one way out.

He made sure Marie was bundled up and as close to the fire as he dared. He dozed off and on, his body needing to repair itself and conserve energy for heat.

He must have fallen into a deeper sleep than he meant to because when he awoke it was to Marie watching him warily. She still had his jacket wrapped around her and it gave Wolverine some hope. She had stoked the fire and placed more logs on. It blazed and warmed his aching limbs. She jumped when he sat up and her eyes widened in fear.

He raised his hands in a sign of surrender. He meant her no harm. She glanced at his hands with widened eyes. Right. He'd killed Mystique with these hands.

"I won't hurt you Marie."

"You killed her," she said with accusing eyes.

"To save you."

She shook her head in denial. "Maybe, but the way you did it," she shuddered as her eyes closed in painful memory, "The look in your eyes. You killed the other one because he attacked me. But her, you _enjoyed_ killing her. You didn't have to kill her. You wanted to.

Logan sighed at the truth in her words. "I warned you. I'm not some knight in shining armor Marie. I'm not the guy you want to save you, not even close." He paused, gathering his thoughts and thinking of what was best for her. Wolverine would hate him, already he pushed at him, trying to break his control. He needed to think of her because Mystique had been right. She was too young. She had a life ahead of her that didn't need to include him. "I know of some people who can help you. Mutants like us."

Marie shook her head adamantly in denial. "Like the mutants that grabbed me? No!"

"No, not like them, not like me. Good people that help kids like you. Runaways, mutants that can't hide their mutation or control it. They can help you."

She glared at him but remained silent. He took that as consent. "We should sleep. We can find the road tomorrow and you'll be on your way soon enough."

She nodded and began to cough violently as she lay down. He smelled the sickness in her and wanted to tear the cave apart. If he didn't get her into a warm bed and some medicine soon she might get pneumonia or succumb to hypothermia. He told himself he would watch over her but his body was still too cold and too weak and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**First off, I apologize for another vague, unrealistic fight scene. I suck pretty intensely at writing those, as you can tell. Please be as harsh as you like in your criticisms. Secondly, most of you are probably thinking, **_**What the hell**_**? Marie was all good with Sabretooth's death, cheering Logan on. Now she's freaking out. Well more of her motivations are revealed in the next chapter. And what the hell delayed Sabretooth and Toad so long that they missed Mystique's death? Well we'll see what, or rather **_**who**_** held them up as well. Thank you for reading! Please review and I would be forever grateful!**

**I apologize once again for the loooong wait between updates. I have a better idea of what to do with this story thanks to some input from some awesome readers! The next chapter is just being tweaked for some grammar errors and making sure it leads this story where I want it to go. Any questions? Comments? Ideas? Just send me a pm or let me know in a review! :D **


	7. Confusion

**Wow! Five updates on five stories in two days! I'm on a roll. I figure an apology won't do much to make up for how long it took me to update! I'll try it anyway! I'M SORRY GUYS! I admit that I've got too much going on, both in writing so many stories at once and just in life in general. I hope you guys can forgive me! It's been so long between updates I thought I'd post a little part from the last chapter to refresh your memories. **

**Thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favourites, followed this story or reviewed! It means a lot to me :D **

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me...**

**Enjoy! And btw I've sort of lost the thread of how I want them to interact. If they seem even more OOC than they did before I apologize and hope you like the new direction I'm taking!**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"You killed her," she said with accusing eyes._

_"To save you."_

_She shook her head in denial. "Maybe, but the way you did it," she shuddered as her eyes closed in painful memory, "The look in your eyes. You killed the other one because he attacked me. But her, you enjoyed killing her. You didn't have to kill her. You wanted to._

_Logan sighed at the truth in her words. "I warned you. I'm not some knight in shining armor Marie. I'm not the guy you want to save you, not even close." He paused, gathering his thoughts and thinking of what was best for her. Wolverine would hate him, already he pushed at him, trying to break his control. He needed to think of her because Mystique had been right. She was too young. She had a life ahead of her that didn't need to include him. "I know of some people who can help you. Mutants like us."_

_Marie shook her head adamantly in denial. "Like the mutants that grabbed me? No!"_

_"No, not like them, not like me. Good people that help kids like you. Runaways, mutants that can't hide their mutation or control it. They can help you."_

_She glared at him but remained silent. He took that as consent. "We should sleep. We can find the road tomorrow and you'll be on your way soon enough."_

_She nodded and began to cough violently as she lay down. He smelled the sickness in her and wanted to tear the cave apart. If he didn't get her into a warm bed and some medicine soon she might get pneumonia or succumb to hypothermia. He told himself he would watch over her but his body was still too cold and too weak and he soon fell asleep._

* * *

Marie was afraid of him. He had saved her life by taking someone else's. She might be able to live with that but the violence and almost-glee that had burned gold in his eyes terrified her. She had tried so hard to pull him away, to make him stop but he hadn't acknowledged her in the least. She didn't know what to think of these other supposedly good mutants he had told her about. Could she trust a murderer?

No, she decided. She needed to get out of there before he woke up. She would find the road, hopefully before the two mutants working with Mystique found her. She felt a flash of guilt and more than a little reluctance at the loss of his presence. It was bewildering, the conflicting feelings of security and fear. He made her feel safe even as common sense told her to be terrified. But her mind was made up. She was leaving him despite the acute feeling of loss in her chest.

First she needed to heal. There was something she hadn't told Logan about the way her curse worked. She'd once touched a mutant who could control fire. Even as he fell to unconsciousness and his thoughts filled her mind she screamed as fire erupted from her hands. She was crying before she realized that the fire was from her and it wasn't hurting her. It only lasted a short period of time but she'd felt just a little better knowing that despite her curse she could protect herself just a little from other mutants; except when she was too naïve to recognize the ones that wanted to harm her.

Logan healed. So she sat there with her fingers poised above his cheek for what seemed like forever, watching him sleep. He was a beautiful man, rough and hairy and maybe a little shorter than her. But he was muscular and his eyes filled her with an ache to touch, to _feel_, even if she couldn't. She studied his jawline, the line of his brow, his whiskered cheeks, and the sensual curve of his lips. He looked angry, even in sleep. His eyebrows were lowered and he began to mumble to himself about water and tanks. Marie sighed and held her hands barely an inch above his face, tracing his features without touching him. She steeled herself against the sudden feeling of tenderness at his vulnerable expression and told herself to just do it already.

His mumbling became growls and as she said his name he roared and sat up with lightning quick speed. Her sharp squeak of surprise turned into something between a gasp and grunt as the blades in his hand slipped into her body. It was surprising how much pain she didn't feel. Maybe it was the shock, or maybe it was the thoughts that were transferring between his mind and hers at the moment she touched his face. Surprise, fear, pain, anguish. The last one was as much of a surprise as the regret she felt as she slowly but surely drained his life. How much would save her from death? How much could his body take, despite his healing factor? When she had touched David it was less than seconds and he was still in a coma last she had heard. With the man who could control fire he had recovered faster. She knew because his thoughts had stayed with her for a shorter amount of time. But how long should she touch Logan? How long before his healing factor was unable to heal his body from her deadly skin?

It shamed her, but she couldn't help but feel a thrill at the fact that she was touching him. How sick was she to take any form of pleasure out of the act of killing someone? Her skin practically hummed with awareness at the feel of his cheek against her palm. This was right. At that thought she shoved herself away from him in horror. His face was twisted in pain and he collapsed back against the floor of the cave with a grunt. She wanted to make sure he was alright. But she couldn't think clearly past his dominating presence in her mind. She was losing herself in his instincts to take and claim. His thoughts of her were only clouding her mind. She did the thing that her mind was screaming at her to do above all the other chaos. She ran.

He was sore, like he'd been kicked several times over his entire body by men wearing steel-toed boots. He felt weak and shaky as he sat up. Sore he could handle. It wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. It was the weakness that bothered him. He could fight through pain but if his body somehow gave up on him there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

She was gone. One deep inhale and he could tell whatever scent she had left behind was hours old. He wanted to panic and roar and maybe tear into the walls of the cave and collapse the roof down on top of him. But he wouldn't. He had to find her, to make sure she was safe. Maybe she hadn't believed him when he'd told her about Xavier. He had to make her believe him. Her skin was clearly capable of keeping her safe from most people, but she was naïve. Mystique had taken her quite easily. She was afraid of him. _Wrong_, Wolverine whimpered in his head. Yes the fear he had breathed in had been wrong. She shouldn't be afraid of him; she shouldn't feel the need to run away from him. She was his mate. _Wrong. Mate. Mine._

Before he lost himself in the Wolverine's powerful keening in his head, in the tearing ache in his chest, he had to move. Logan got to his feet on shaking legs. His knees gave once and he fell to his knees with a grunt as his skin tore open. Between the battle of solid rock and even harder adamantium, his skin had to choice but to give. She must have really weakened him. His torn knees should have healed in seconds. Yet they still bled, his blood slow to clot, skin slow to begin the process of knitting itself back together. Damn her skin had a kick to it. And the feeling he had was close to pride, or admiration, with a mix of anger from the Wolverine. She could protect herself; she just shoulda known she didn't have to protect herself from him. He couldn't wrap his head around the genuine anger he felt at the girl for fearing him and the slight awe he felt at her ability. He could tear you open, but he couldn't knock you out with a touch.

Whatever resentment the Wolverine felt at her betrayal had to be put aside. Her scent was already a few hours old and the farther she went, the more likely that she would run into Sabretooth or Toad. They wouldn't take Mystique's death lightly. The thought of what they would do to her made him push himself to his feet and move. He would find her and he would convince her that Xavier was her best bet. Maybe one day she would accept what he was. Until then he would leave her at Xavier's school. It was the safest place he could think of next to staying with him.

Her trail was surprisingly difficult to follow. Instinct seemed to be leading her. She backtracked more than once, re-crossing her own path again and again. Her scent led in so many directions. She was trying to throw them off her scent. He felt a measure of pride mixed with confusion. She shouldn't know how to hide her trail. She shouldn't know how to misdirect him. Her scent was off. Her normal mouth-watering scent mixed with his feral side.

He followed her for a few hours and despite her best efforts he was gaining on her. He could feel the hum in his blood, the adrenaline forcing him towards her despite his aching limbs and weakness. He was so close. Her scent surrounded him as he neared the road. He could hear the telltale rumble of wheels on concrete. He could hear her breaths, short and quick as she rushed closer and closer to the road. Someone was sure to pick her up. And then she would be gone.

_No!_ Wolverine growled in his mind. And Logan agreed wholeheartedly. He picked up the pace, eager to find her, the Wolverine in his mind lost to thoughts of claiming Marie, showing her she was his as he spread her legs and thrust inside of her. A litany of _MineMarieMine_ coursing through his head. He was hard, hard from the thrill of hunting her, catching her. Hard from her scent, mingled with his own.

He heard her gasp as she caught his scent. He grinned as he rounded a set of trees and there she was. Standing in the middle of a clearing, much like the one Mystique had her in before. Her scent was intoxicating. A mix of fear and arousal and excitement. Logan knew he was losing control, the leash he held on Wolverine so close to snapping. She was facing him, chin up, feet braced apart. Her whole body screamed _challenge_. Where had his sweet little Marie gone? When had this hungry feral replaced her? Her eyes shone gold, her hair tangled around her face in a wild halo. She would be his, _now_! And by the lustful smirk on her face, she knew it as well.

He snarled and stalked towards her, Logan shoved to the background. Wolverine had no regard for age. She was old enough to smell of heat and arousal, so she was old enough to fuck. She purred a sensual noise of submission. He almost lunged at her then but some remnant of sanity reminded him that her skin was deadly, that her skin _hurt_. And he wanted to punish her for daring to deny him all of her. So he circled her instead, watching her, calculating. His head began to hurt from Logan's attempts to shove him back, to cage him.

Doubts plagued him and he tried to shake them away. _Young, sweet, wrong, different, NOT MARIE._

And that last thought made him halt. Not Marie? He scented the air. She was Marie…and yet she smelled like him. Why did she smell like him? It was that split second of indecision that won Logan control. And he was shoved back behind the wall that Logan hid him behind.

Logan was aroused to the point of pain at her inviting smell. She wanted him. And if he was a weaker man he'd give her what she wanted. But he still clung to the last shred of honor he had. She wasn't herself and it had something to do with her scent mingled with his and the touch that had incapacitated him. He tried to puzzle it out but his brain was fogged with her smell and his own fantasies. He shook himself roughly and looked at her again, studying her for something to base his suspicions on. She was Marie, but she wasn't acting like Marie would. Even he knew that in their short time together.

Her eyes were gold and her scent was her own infused with his feral musk. She was eying him with a predatory expression that set his teeth on edge. He backed away from her and watched her reactions warily. One, four, six, ten feet later her own eyes, blown from arousal started to contract. He knew the moment she came back to herself. He could see it as she stared around with confusion. Her cheeks flushed as she seemed to realize what had almost happened.

"Logan? What's wrong with me?" She wrapped her arms around her middle and started to shake as the effects of the adrenaline wore off. "I…" she whimpered and he almost snapped as her legs rubbed together reflexively and the smell of her arousal spiked.

"When did you become feral?" He growled at her. She flinched back from him and her eyes widened in horror.

"Feral? What do yah mean, feral? Is that what you ahre?"

"You touched me. It hurt and now you smell like me. Why?"

She backed away from him as he advanced. He needed to know. "Marie, why do you smell like me?"

Her eyes welled with tears and he felt a second of shame. "Ah-ah touched you. When Ah touch mutants I get their…abilities for a little while. Ah knew you healed. So Ah touched you to make mahself stronger. I didn't know about this! Ah swear!"

Logan swore. His feral side, geared to claiming her would not be a pleasant experience to a girl with no experience. Hell, it was torture for him and he was used to his instinctive reactions and heightened awareness of the opposite sex.

"Fuck kid. How long does this last?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Her smell was driving him crazy.

"A couple hours usually." She'd ducked her head in shame and he wanted to lift her face and kiss her, make all her insecurities fade away. But even that action reminded him of how young she truly was. Sex wasn't shameful to him.

"Look Marie, I know I scared you. You'd be pretty fucked up if seeing me kill some bitch didn't mess you up a little. But I promise you I won't hurt you. And I promise you Chuck's a good guy. He'll help you and keep you safe. Understand?"

She looked up at him briefly and nodded. She understood.

"I'm gonna call him and get him to pick us up. Is that okay?"

She nodded again with a small hopeful smile. His heart clenched at the sight.

"K Darlin', I gotta take a piss. Wait here and don't leave. I'll be right back." He turned and walked back into the surrounding trees with a glance back. Her eyes were so big and lost. He wanted to scoop her up and cradle her close. A feeling foreign to him, the need to comfort. _Mineminemine._ He smiled to reassure her and received an answering smile in return. Maybe everything could work out. He whistled softly to himself as he chose a tree to piss behind.

The forest remained quiet except for the hum of wildlife and Marie's soft breathing. He listened intently for the sound of anything that would indicate they were in danger. Even the road had grown quiet. He finished quickly and returned to Marie. Her face was anxious until she spotted him. She smiled and he returned it, until he heard the distant hum of an engine.

"Marie get behind me!"

She obeyed without hesitation and pressed her body close to his back, his feral side still influencing her. She remained tense even as his body relaxed at the sight of the familiar black jet.

"It's okay Marie. Looks like Chuck found us." He pulled away from her and headed toward the jet as it landed on the snow. She shut her eyes against the snow that blew into her face. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized that Logan was already so far away. Closer to the opening doors of the jet than he was to her. She squared her shoulders and followed determinedly behind him.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	8. Fearless Leader and the Would-be Phoenix

**Should I bother with an apology? By now you all probably hate me. I hope you like the story enough to stick with it. This one is quite a long chapter. They seem to just get longer and longer. Hope you like it! Of course some of you are disappointed that I interrupted Logan and Marie just when it was starting to get good! We have couple of the X-men in this one. Don't forget this is based on the movieverse, not the comicverse, and the first movie at that! So if they seem a little squeamish at the thought of blood I apologize. This chapter features a fluffier Logan, a confused Marie a suspicious Jean Grey and a...Scott. Lol. Anyway despite my dislike of Jean Grey in any 'verse I tried to make her a less flirty version of what we see in the movies. Enough of the rambles! Enjoy :)**

**Unbetaed as usual so all mistakes are my own. And of course I don't own them.**

**BTW Anyone else hear about X-Men: Days of Future Past? SO EXCITED! The return of Wolverine and Rogue on the big screen...**

* * *

He tried to remain calm and relaxed. This was something he'd been hoping for. It was just his luck that Chuck found them before he even had to make his way to Westchester. The sooner he introduced Marie to them, the sooner he'd be rid of her and the temptation she represented.

_Mine_ Wolverine reminded him with a low growl. And how could he forget? With the smell of her arousal still burning in his nose and the uncomfortable feeling of tight pants and an aching hard on that refused to leave. He didn't want to know the picture he presented at that moment. He was frustrated and half-crazed with lust. And the fact that Marie was now acting feral and submissive did not help with getting himself under control. He'd nearly fucked her, right there near the side of some road in the cold wet snow. And she would have let him. He resisted the urge to grab her and run. She needed to be somewhere safe; somewhere she could be herself without prejudiced jackasses taunting her at every turn and insane mutants that tried to abduct her without her consent. Could he provide her with that? Hell no. He was a loner and he'd never liked staying in one place too long or with anyone more than one night. Just long enough to get a quick fuck and a little company. It had always been enough. Until her. _Mine._ It shouldn't have frightened him that this time the voice didn't have the rumbling growl that indicated the Wolverine's voice. He was fucked.

He approached the jet with all the arrogance that he didn't feel at that moment. Scooter was the first to step out of the jet. As usual his expression was the same grimace that indicated he was either constipated or had a stick shoved up his ass…which would produce the same effect he supposed. _Heh_. Jean, as always was right behind him, her fake inviting smile pasted on her face. Wolverine barely acknowledged her in his mind, which was both a relief and a hindrance. He'd been after her submission for months, Logan doing his best not to flirt too much with her. He was an asshole but he wasn't a cheater. It was a relief not to have to battle the dual urges to shove Jean against a wall and sample what she was selling and laugh his ass off at the nervous twitching that indicated she feared him. He'd always been puzzled by the apparent fascination Wolverine had with her. He figured it had something to do with her red hair. He sometimes dreamed of red hair and it felt almost like a memory.

"Scooter, Red." Cyclops' scowl deepened as Jean's became a little less fake.

"Wolverine, as always the pleasure is not mine." Logan snorted. Who the hell did he think he was? He sounded like an ass.

"Scott." Jean's warning tone had the desired effect. The stick up Scott's ass seemed to slip just a little as he smiled at her before continuing.

"As I was about to say. We've come to collect the girl."

Logan growled and pulled Marie close as she whimpered. Her scent was still not her own, feral musk mixed with the honeysuckle he wanted to taste. "Oh? And who the hell died and made you king?" He snarled. Something about the visored ass always made him a little juvenile.

Scott was at a clear loss. "What?"

"Do I need to say it louder?'

"I heard you just fine," Scott said through gritted teeth. "What I want to know is why you would ask Xavier to send a jet if you had no intentions of sending the girl with us?"

Logan snarled in annoyance. Course Chuck would find a way to read his intentions from even this far, even with how with how hard his thoughts and memories were to read. He hated telepaths.

"And what the fuck would Chuck know about what my _intentions_ are? 'Less he was reading my mind."

Scott shut his mouth pretty fast and Jean moved forwards with her hands up in a placating gesture. "Logan, he said you were projecting pretty loudly. He only assumed that you were doing it intentionally, knowing the difficulty he has had reading you even when requested by you. He said,' she hesitated for a second. "He said you were projecting 'protect the girl' very loudly, at least for you."

He scratched his jaw as he considered. Yeah Chuck was a powerful telepath but he was a good guy. So righteous and selfless it made Wolverine sick. And Logan had had one focus the last couple days; protect Marie, from everyone who wanted to harm her, the Wolverine included.

Logan grunted. "Yeah. Had a run in with a blue bitch and some other feral. Took them both down though." Wolverine was practically preening in his head, chest out, fists thumping his chest. Even he could be a jackass sometimes.

"A blue bi…" Scott mumbled, such a boy scout his voice trailed off before he could complete the word. "Sounds like Mystique. Where is she?"

"Dead."

Jean gasped and Scott's hand went to his visor immediately. Yeah, he figured they wouldn't like that. They always got a little squeamish around things like bloodshed. Natural order of things. You go against a predator, you threaten their mate…uh…_friend_ and you stand to lose some limbs at the very least.

"Are you sure Logan? Absolutely certain?" The dark flare of satisfaction in Jean's eyes was instantly replaced by a flare of guilt and worry.

"Seeing as I killed her…" There was no doubt if he was certain. He was the best at what he did and all that. He felt the thinly veiled shudder from Marie but she stayed pressed close to him.

"Why?" Scott, always the capable and Fearless Leader. He would have to report this even though Logan wasn't an official X-man.

"She threatened what was mi-she threatened Rogue. Tried to kill her and almost succeeded." For some reason _Marie_ belonged to him. Let her tell them her name when she was ready.

Both their eyes shot to Marie. She pressed her face into his back and whimpered.

Logan tugged her gently to his side so Scott and Jean could see her. He could feel the faint trembling. He growled low in support and he felt her back stiffen as she squared her shoulders. Good girl.

"Rogue, that's a unique name." Jean smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah it is." Marie looked them both square in the eye and smirked. Logan recognized that smirk. A mix of Marie, a mix of his own cocky arrogance. He resisted the urge to kiss the smirk off her mouth.

"So Rogue," Scott began with caution. It was obvious he recognized the smirk on some level. It always intimidated him. "Wolverine's told you about the school? What we do?"

Rogue snorted. "Wolverine hasn't told meh anything. But Logan here has informed me, yes."

"I see." Scott tapped his foot impatiently. "And?"

"Sure I'll go. As long as there's room for Logan too."

Jean was remaining silent her narrowed eyes moving between Logan and Rogue with confusion. "Of course there's always room for Logan. But I doubt he'll want to stay. He never does."

"Nah Red I'll stay awhile this time. It'll be fun to kick some ass."

At Logan's response Jean's lips thinned. She glared at him and practically snarled. "Of course you'll let the professor see the events leading up to and during the time you killed Mystique. It's surprising really that you would let a young girl, a child really, travel with you, knowing how dangerous you are." The accusation was clear in her voice.

Marie was still Marie and she heard what wasn't said as clearly as he did. Her face turned a shade of bright red. "I'm eighteen ya know!" Not really helping their case.

"Logan!" Jean gasped. Scott stepped forwards with a hand on his visor.

"Fuck, now you got them riled up kid." He smirked as he pulled her back to his side. He would never tell them but he was actually pretty pissed that they thought he'd fuck a girl not even out of her teens. Not that he hadn't in the past, not that he had wanted to so bad he ached.

Jean seemed to catch part of that, the less damning part anyway. Her stance and expression softened immediately. "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did. What the fuck do I care? Are we going or not? My bones are starting to ache and I'm sure you can see how cold Rogue is."

She was in fact shaking. He was sure it was half from repressed anger. Not that they needed to know that she was exhibiting some of his feral instincts, quick temper included. Jean had given him a back handed insult after all. And if Marie was feeling anything close to half of what he felt for her then she was feeling protective. He smiled at the thought. _Mine_. And the thought didn't stir an ounce of guilt.

Marie followed him into the jet and sat next to him with apparent reluctance. Her eyes flickered to gold for just a moment and he wanted to pull her on his lap, Stick-up-the-ass Scott Summers seeing or not. He could tell she wanted to be there by the heated gaze she shot to his groin. The lusty smirk was quickly followed by a mortified blush as the two sides came to the front. Logan wasn't sure which one he liked more.

Soon she fell asleep and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, needing to feel her. He'd almost lost her and the thought caused him his throat to tighten. He was bewildered and scared by how fast his attachment to her was developing. She was young, so young. He doubted her claim she was eighteen. She still had the roundness in her features and softness in her limbs that indicated she wasn't very far out of adolescence. And despite the pain he'd glimpsed in her eyes he could still the naivety she tried to hide. Why else would she jump into the back of a truck with a clearly dangerous mutant, skin or no skin? Unless she felt the uncontrollable attraction too. A tantalizing thought. He kissed her head and continued stroking her hair. He heard a delicate cough and looked up to see Jean watching them with an uncertain smile.

"I'm sorry about my earlier assumption. I realize now that I was wrong. You obviously care about her and would never turn her into just another one night stand. Almost like your sister." She smiled at him warmly. "It's nice that you've taken her under your wing. Who knew the Wolverine was such a softie under that gruff exterior." Her words made him sick. Soft? Not likely. His sister? Fuck that.

If only she knew. He'd have Marie in his bed every night for the rest of their lives if he could. He was glad that apparently he had returned to hard to read because Jean's expression didn't change as he thought damning thoughts.

"She's a good kid. Doesn't deserve half the shit that life's dealt her, meeting me included. I'm only righting a wrong. I scared her, almost got her killed. Owe her."

"Of course." Jean's expression indicated she didn't believe a word he'd said.

Marie whimpered in her sleep. Logan pulled her close and stroked her hair again. "Shhh Darlin. You're safe." She sighed and pressed a little closer.

"I'll let you two sleep and let you know when we near Westchester." Jean smirked at his distracted nod.

"Sure Red." His eyes never strayed from Marie.

* * *

Marie clung to Logan tighter as she pretended to sleep. Logan thought of her like a sister? She was sure, or at least she'd _hoped _that Logan had…liked her too. And at the juvenile description of what she felt for him she cringed. Of course he thought of her like a sister. She still thought like a kid. What she felt for Logan was already so much more than like, too much to sort in her mind. Heat and burning want mixed with admiration and almost-fear of what he could do. And still that little voice in her mind that sounded a lot like Wolverine told her she wasn't his sister. She was his mate. Mate. She liked the sound of that. But Logan hadn't contradicted Jean when she'd said she was like his sister. He'd told her that he owed her. That was all. And then the feeling of his hand stroking her hair, his arm wrapped around her didn't feel right anymore. He owed her.

She tried to shift out of his arms. Pretended to wake for just a moment and tried to move away from him. He growled low in his chest and she could feel the growl against her cheek. _Mine._ Wolverine told her. "Stay." Logan said softly. And she couldn't help herself. Maybe he thought he owed her or needed to protect her. She would prove him wrong.

But for the moment she would enjoy being in his arms. And pretend that he wanted her like she wanted him for just awhile longer.

**So what did you think? Is Logan falling too fast? Is Marie too indecisive? Is everyone too OOC? Let me know. Can't get better if you don't let me know. :) If you just enjoyed the chapter immensely I wouldn't mind hearing about that either...just saying...**

**Next up: Rogue meets the rest of the X-men and has an interesting reaction to one Bobby Drake aka Iceman...**


	9. Rogan Revealed, at least to 3 people

**Another Chapter! Check me out, getting a chapter out in a reasonable amount of time... I recently said 'Fuck it' and quit my minimum wage job. Lol...so in between job interviews I have A LOT of time to write. This may not last long so I'm trying my best to get som****e chapters written and posted. You'd be surprised how many hours I actually spent at my other job, I'm talking at least 50 hours at work a week, some I wasn't being paid for. That might not seem like a lot but ten hours at work a day, getting home between 1 and 4 most mornings and then waking up at 7:30 weekday mornings to get my brother ready for school did not make for time to write. So that was a main motivator for leaving. I'm hoping to find a job that gives me more time to write and basically have a life!**

**Enough of my personal drama! I know I said that there would be an interesting meeting between Iceman and Rogue but I had to push that back to the next chapter due to the insane length of this one. 3,600 words before I edited it. Sooo the ending is a little abrupt and might leave you thinking 'What the hell?' I apologize in advance for that. So glad most of you agreed that he wasn't falling too fast because I'm about to step it up! **

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I want to thank Unidad and any other guest reviews now since I can't reply with a pm. I appreciate it! As always, I have no beta so all mistakes are my own! And they don't belong to me...**

* * *

He woke Marie when they were only minutes out from the school. She'd yawned and whimpered a few times as she stretched her body. She must still be sore. The last few days had not been kind to her body. He couldn't help the need to rub his face against her hair. Marking her with his scent. Marie had stared at him quizzically and smiled uncertainly at him He grinned back, causing her to blush.

"Ready to meet the other X-men, Darlin?"

Her smile immediately disappeared, replaced by tight-lipped concern. "Not really."

Logan was still adjusting to the softer emotions that Marie brought out in him but he still hugged her without hesitation. "Don't worry, they'll like you. And if they don't, I'll make sure they lose a limb or two."

"Logan!" Marie looked horrified and he immediately grimaced.

"Sorry kid. I guess I forgot you haven't really seen me under the best circumstances. I was joking, mostly."

That seemed to placate Marie and she smiled. She immediately tensed again as the jet started to descend. Logan wanted to hug her again but she had a determined expression on her face and held her hand up when he moved to stand beside her. "Ah appreciate the support Logan, but Ah need to do this on mah own. Ah can't rely on you for everything. They need to see that Ah can hold mah own."

Logan understood the logic behind it but Wolverine bristled none-the-less. She was theirs and protecting her was pure instinct. Still he managed a tight nod. Jean and Scott moved out of the cockpit and smiled reassuringly at Marie. The doors opened with a hiss and they motioned both of them forwards. Logan took the lead, unable to quell the urge to protect her completely.

He was met by the sight of all of the X-men, the junior members included. He managed a glare at Scott over his shoulder before he nodded at each of them in turn. Marie didn't need a welcoming party to overwhelmed her.

All eyes watched Marie with open curiosity. Wolverine had never brought a mutant to the mansion before outside of sanctioned missions. And the fact that so little was known about her had them all eager to catch a glimpse, at least in the junior member's cases. The other team members were curious but their main concern was ensuring that Marie was safe, unhurt and welcomed to the mansion. Hank stepped forwards first. Marie started at his appearance, then flushed embarrassed by her reaction to the furry blue mutant.

"Hello, I am Dr. Hank McCoy, also called Beast." He held out his hand. "I understand that my appearance can be rather…alarming. I promise that I merely appear fierce. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Rogue." She ignored the proffered hand and instead gave a small wave.

Hank didn't seem off-put by her rejection to his handshake. He merely waved back. "Yes, Rogue. However I must inquire about your health. Jean and I share the responsibility of tending to injuries incurred by any team member or student at the school. I understand that you may have had a run-in with members of the Brotherhood and that has the potential for injury as nothing else does."

"Ah'm fine, thank you."

Next Rogue was introduced to a woman with white hair, a stark contrast to her mocha skin. Her smile was both welcoming and reassuring and worked to put Rogue at ease. "Welcome Rogue. My name is Ororo Munroe. The other team members have coined the name Storm for me. I am fine with being called by either."

Rogue raised an eyebrow curiously but only nodded. She would ask Wolverine about the odd names later, if no one immediately explained them to her. She was introduced next to Warren Worthington the third, aka Angel. It was clear by his proudly displayed wings where the name came from. She was introduced to Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, another mutant with a noticeable mutation. Despite his devilish appearance, Rogue felt at ease with him instantly. His greeting was quiet but he offered a mischievous smile which she returned. And finally to the newest member of the senior team, Piotr Rasputin. His massive form was slightly alarming, more so to Rogue than the startling appearances of the other men. It was partially due to the mix of memories of men that had tried to take what she had never offered and fear of her skin. The memory of those men was sharp in her mind at that moment. They had been big as well. When he moved to grab her hand Rogue flinched and stepped back.

Logan had his claws out and Rogue pushed behind him in an instant. "Careful bub. No jumping at her like that." Wolverine was pushing him to act, to tear into the confused man for alarming Marie. But Logan knew he meant no harm by it. Marie's reaction to Piotr was surprising, seeing as she had taken the appearances of Hank and Nightcrawler in stride. Logan looked to Marie, who was pressed close to his back and watching Piotr with narrowed suspicious eyes. He would ask her about what made her so afraid of men like Piotr later. And maybe he'd take a little trip and find the men that had hurt her later.

"I did not mean to frighten her, Wolverine. Only to introduce myself."

Rogue stepped forwards again and smiled apologetically. "Ah'm sorry. Yah can't touch me, no one can. Mah skin will hurt you."

Piotr nodded but his expression remained confused. Hank stepped forwards. "Perhaps this is where I step in. If you are comfortable with answering may I ask what your skin does?"

Rogue shifted and almost unconsciously pressed into Logan's side again. Wolverine rumbled in approval. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Ah don't really know how to explain it. When Ah touch people, it's like Ah can hear their thoughts, their memories. Like mah skin's absorbing them somehow. It hurts them."

"Interesting. Perhaps you will let me take you to the lab to study your blood work later?"

Memories assaulted Marie of a lab. Doctor's that tore into her body; that drowned and stabbed and watched with expressions of clinical fascination as she bled and healed and bled again. "NO! Not the lab!" The hysterical fear she associated with the word was new and completely foreign but it felt like her own.

Logan wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her face into his chest. She clung to him and breathed in his scent, trying to calm herself.

"Logan, I must ask, did you find her in a lab?" Hank's eyes were wide with horror. Logan's need to protect Rogue would make a lot of sense if he had.

"No." Logan said. "She stowed away in my trailer. I didn't know she was ever in a lab."

"Ah wasn't." Marie said softly. "Ah didn't know there were places like that. Until…"

Logan tensed and cursed, pushing Marie away roughly. "You got that? You got those memories when you touched me?"

"Logan, please. Ah didn't know." Marie wasn't sure what she was pleading for. For Logan to stop looking at her with such disgust and horror. For Logan to hold her like he had been. For him not to fear her skin. Despite having already experienced what her skin could do he seemed okay with her. The only person so far that didn't fear her. Even as Hank smiled sympathetically at her, he made no move to touch her again. And the other X-men had stepped back with cautious expressions at the revelation of what her skin could do.

"Fuck kid, I'm sorry. I should've kept my distance. Shouldn't have let you near me." She could see him pulling away, both mentally and physically and it terrified her.

Her next actions stunned them both. It was instinct on her part as she flung herself at him desperately. She clung to him as he tried to push her gently away.

"No Logan, please. Please don't leave me. Please. Ah'm sorry. Ah nevah meant to, Ah promise." She was sobbing against his chest and clutching his shirt in her hands as she pleaded with him to stay.

Logan was at first bewildered at her intense reaction but he listened to her pleas with rising concern. And he couldn't help his reaction, motivated by Wolverine's concern for his mate and Logan's own need to stop her tears, to reassure her. "Shhh Darlin'. I'm not leavin. Course I'm not leavin'." He held her close and breathed in her scent. He nuzzled her hair and hugged her tight. _Mine_.

They were observed once again with suspicion by Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Hank had a small smile on his face. So Logan had found himself a mate. He could smell Logan's unique scent all over the girl Rogue. Logan was effectively staking his claim. It would be easy enough for any other feral to smell and many mutants or humans would even be affected to the point that they would subconsciously know Rogue belonged to the Wolverine. The only question he had was whether or not Logan was aware he had marked her. And judging by the disapproving scowls on Scott and Jean's faces there would be some major opposition. Would they lose Logan before he'd even really returned? He was a valuable asset and Xavier was anxious to secure his loyalty and a spot on the senior team. Would the professor be able overlook a relationship between these two in deference to his ultimate goal: peace between mutants and humans? Perhaps, if she was of age. She appeared quite young physically but appearances were deceiving. Her scent was that of a woman, ripe and musky and mature. Only time would tell what would happen.

Speaking of the Professor, he chose that moment to enter the hangar where they kept the jet. Hank knew that he had wanted to be the first to greet the potential student but he had an important video conference with some of their major supporters in Washington. Hank should have sat in on the meeting as well but the Professor had insisted he leave to welcome the new arrivals. Perhaps he had suspected the relationship. In any case, Hank assisted by Ororo was a wonderful mediator. Despite his feral nature he was logical and he did not let his baser instincts rule him, as Logan often did. But he was uniquely able to understand Logan's motivations as well.

At the first sign of conflict Ororo had motioned the Junior Members out of the hangar, followed by groans of dissent and disappointment. Hank understood that as a young woman the people Rogue would most likely associate with would be the same ones Ororo escorted to the elevator. They were eager to meet her and welcome her into the fold. And they were probably just as eager to hear her story. How one young woman not obviously dangerous survived days alone with the Wolverine was clearly fascinating to them. The junior members held Wolverine in a place of both respect and fear. It was very hard to please him if he even let you join one of his impromptu sparring sessions. He held nothing back, both physically and verbally punishing. They respected him for his expertise, feared his baser side and hated that they were never good enough. It amused Hank to no end that while the boys despised him on principle, the girls felt equal parts attraction and fear towards him.

"Charles." Hank greeted him with a nod and smile. Xavier nodded absently in return. It was clear his attention was focused on the pair currently locked together.

Logan was in agony. Marie was hurting and despite the firm grip he had on her she seemed to be slipping into despair. She kept mumbling over and over "Don't leave me." And despite his many assurances that he could never leave her she didn't seem to hear him.

At the sight of Chuck gliding into the hangar he sighed in relief. If anyone could get through to Marie it would be him. Wolverine growled at the thought that someone else was able to help Marie while they could not. Logan shoved him back and focused on Marie. She began to mumble about labs again. How could he help her when he was clearly part of the problem?

"Chuck, you gotta help her. She's, I don't know, lost in her head or something. I can't get her to look at me."

Xavier nodded once before concentrating on Rogue. He frowned at the chaos he found in her mind. He imagined it might be worse if she'd absorbed more people's memories. Rogue, or Marie as Logan was projecting, seemed to be lost in a memory of Logan's. A particularly disturbing one. Logan was chained to a platform, suspended above a tank of water. He was lowered into the water as an electrical current was run through the water. The memory was sharp and even Charles could smell the burnt flesh, hear Logan's muffled screams and the splashes his limbs made as he tried to free himself. With his adamantium-laced frame this particular form of torture masquerading as research was doubly painful. Charles shuddered and looked for Rogue. The sooner they were away from this memory the better. She was crouched on the floor in between two tables, tears streaming down her face and her hands placed over her ears as she moaned. He approached her and could make out her words. Words she was currently mumbling in and out of her psyche.

"Rogue." She did not acknowledge his presence at all. He was forced to use his own telepathic abilities to get through to her. He froze the memory, silencing the muffled screams and letting their surroundings fade to a blur. He spoke again. "Rogue."

She looked up at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Logan's form, now still and blurred. "What did you do to him?"

"Rogue we are in your mind, locked in one of Logan's memories. You must let it go so we can return. Logan is worried about you."

"No! Logan is right there! They're torturing him! We have to save him!"

"Rogue!" He spoke sharply and she finally seemed to comprehend. "Logan is waiting for you. He needs to see that you are safe."

She focused on him after one last glance at Logan. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Logan needs to….who are you?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. I founded the school that Logan is attempting to bring you to. It seems that you've absorbed enough of him to leave a lasting memory. And not a pleasant one. What brought on this foray into your mind? All seemed to be going well when I last checked on you."

"How are you in mah mind with me?" Rogue demanded, completely ignoring his question.

"Ahh…yes. I am a telepath, a strong one. Logan asked me to help you. I would never have invaded your mind otherwise."

"Ah see. Ah want to see Logan."

"Of course." Xavier pulled both of them out of the memory, effectively returning her to her conscious mind and him to his own body, so to speak.

He watched with open curiosity as Logan became aware of her return to full awareness. "Logan?"

"Dammit kid! You had me scared! Don't you ever do that again! I fucking almost had a heart attack. The things you were saying…" Logan hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair.

Rogue seemed shell-shocked and Xavier was not surprised. Logan's memories were often disturbing and the man himself was often tortured by them. For her, one so young to experience them, even second-hand was a traumatizing experience. He watched as she clung to Logan. Yes, this was something he had suspected due to the nature and fervour of Logan's thoughts. When Jean had informed him telepathically that it appeared that Logan had not been aware that he was projecting so loudly he had wondered what significance the girl held to the feral. Perhaps the co-dependence the two had seemed to form in such a short amount of time would be cause for concern if he wasn't aware of how feral instincts worked. Often they were a topic of discussion between Hank and Xavier as he was always looking for some sort of incentive to keep the Wolverine on the team permanently. He was certain that Logan would sooner hurt himself than the girl in his arms. She was young but by quickly scanning her thoughts he discovered that she was almost nineteen. Old enough to make her own decisions. He watched his oldest pupils as they glared at Logan. Yes, they would have an issue with their relationship. Jean had already informed him of her suspicions and made it clear that she believed Logan might be taking advantage of Rogue. He would have a talk with both of them later. They needed to be made aware of the possessiveness of a feral regarding his mate and how utterly futile it would be to try and separate them. Logan would not take kindly to any interference and was likely to leave the mansion with the girl in tow.

In any case Xavier was willing to offer them both a permanent residence at the mansion whether it was with two rooms or one. He finally had an incentive that might be enough to entice Logan to stay and join their fight. He was a man who wanted peace but he was not above manipulation to achieve his goals. Logan had already proven to be a very valuable addition to the team and he had saved countless other mutants. Xavier was not loath to admit he needed his help. He sighed as he suddenly tired of his train of thought. Some days, his worst days, he grew tired of the constant game of manipulation and bribes and covert missions that were necessary to his dream of peace. But he always managed to harden his resolve when he thought of all the children in his school and all of the mutants he still needed to help. And that included the young Rogue and the Wolverine, even if they did not think so.

Xavier asked Jean and Scott to leave the hangar telepathically. They obeyed without complaint which both relieved and troubled him. Colossus, Angel and Kurt followed them. He had taken both Jean and Scott in and he considered them the closest thing to his biological children as he had. But sometimes he wondered if he didn't have some kind of hold on them, a form of indoctrination. They believed in his dream as fervently as he did. But their reliance on him for direction was worrying. Still that was a thought for another day.

"Logan, Rogue, you both have had an eventful day. I'm sure Ororo would be willing to show you to your rooms if you would like to rest."

"I remember where my room is Chuck. Don't need 'Ro to show me."

Ororo smiled at his pet name for her. "And Rogue?"

"Stays with me." He glared at her, daring her to contradict him. She merely nodded with a serene smile.

"Of course."

Logan and Marie preceded them out of the hangar, heads and bodies pressed close together. Hank watched them leave with a smile. "Well, that was an interesting afternoon to say the least. Wouldn't you agree Ororo?"

"Yes. Interesting is one word for it. If I may, what is the nature of their relationship? Both of you have quite the advantage on me. Logan seems rather possessive of Rogue, but does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes." Xavier confirmed. "Although I'm certain Hank can explain it better in terms of biology, in their minds they are quite assuredly attached to each other. A form of co-dependence."

"Are you concerned?" Ororo asked.

"Not at this time."

She nodded, trusting his judgement. She agreed that they appeared to already rely on each other emotionally. And Jean and Scott clearly disapproved. But that could be prejudice on both their parts. Scott had never liked Logan, simply because he flirted with Jean. He was determined to focus on his faults and question his motives for everything. On Jean's part it could be simple jealousy. Although she feared the Wolverine she was also attracted to him. He did have a large bad-boy appeal. Even Ororo could admit that. But she also did care for the children with almost a motherly concern. If Jean already considered Rogue a student of the school than she was sure to feel protective whether Rogue welcomed her concern or not. Scott too had the need to protect those under his care.

She looked forward to seeing how these two would affect the dynamic of the school. She smiled as she thought of all the fun that lies ahead. At the _**BAMF**_ that indicated Kurt's arrival she jumped then shoved the blue elf away playfully.

"What do you think of the new arrival?"

"I like her. She will be good for him."

"You took the thought from my mind Kurt. I just hope she can weather the scrutiny they'll face."

"Weather, my frau?" He flashed his fangs as he laughed. "Your wit is sharp as always."

"Of course." They continued to banter back and forth as they headed to the upper levels of the mansion.

**I'd love to hear what you think! Sorry again for the abrupt ending. I couldn't help but add a hint of Kuroro at the end because I love them so much! **


	10. Iceman

**Here you go: Another chapter! Yay! Now be warned, long-ass chapter is long! 4700 words before editing… So as promised, an interlude with Iceman, hence the chapter title. And really not much else, despite the fact that it's waaay down there. We have some interaction between Logan and Marie to start off with. And a decision is reached by the end of this chapter. Sorry but this chapter is epicly fluffy and uncharacteristic perhaps. I ask for your forgiveness in advance. Oh... I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews soon *hint-hint* **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I seriously don't think I could have stuck with this story without the encouragement. I read them all and I squee at every single one. I apologize if I haven't responded; just know that I love them. Thanks again to the guest reviewers that I can't reply to. This chapter is for all of you.**

**As always this story has no beta. But on that note, I'm actually looking for one. So anyone who is interested in beta'ing any of my Destiel, Rogan, or CapHill stories just send me a PM. I have never written lemons before and I've stalled in two stories in particular. (More like covers my eyes as I peek through my fingers, appalled at how horrible my writing is.)**

* * *

Logan led Marie through the familiar halls of the X-mansion. His room was on the top floor and was mostly secluded. The rooms to his left and right were empty, as well as the room across from his. He needed the privacy with how loud he was at night. Of course that left a predicament. He was pretty sure he knew where this was leading. She still clung to him, and her scent was mingled with his own, proof that he had claimed her and she seemed willing enough. Of course making assumptions would only lead to misunderstandings. So he would have to talk to her, make it clear what he wanted. What the Wolverine wanted from her. Immediately assuming that she would want to share his room was wrong. Logan knew this, Wolverine didn't. Sometimes it was a bitch to have to fight against his baser instincts, especially since it felt like sometimes he was fighting a completely different person. Hank of all people would know how part of that felt, being feral himself. But Hank's feral side wasn't a completely different personality. The Wolverine was him and it wasn't. He was fucked up. He'd met a few ferals since he'd woken up with no memory. He'd even talked to a few of them about their instincts. He was unique. A freak among freaks. He wasn't sure if Hank knew and he had no desire to be a guinea pig again in the name of research. He had enough nightmares to last a few lifetimes. Maybe it was a result of the torture or a simple by-product of losing his memories but from what Logan could understand, it was like he had a split personality. Where most ferals had their instincts under control, he had lost his. Logan had pieces of Wolverine in his personality but Wolverine was something else. There was no rational thought, no thought to consequences, and no filter. Wolverine was ruled by pure instinct and nothing else. And when he came out to play, you really didn't want to get on his bad side. There was no right or wrong, no higher thought process that would allow him to think of consequences. He was the animal side of Logan uninhibited and until he'd met Marie he had no softer emotions, no mercy, and no pleasure without inflicting pain. Logan the man had barely any memories, but the Wolverine remembered the pain and it had left him full of rage.

At the thought of letting that part of himself loose on Marie, Logan was terrified. Scott and Jean thought he would take advantage of her and throw her aside? He could do a lot worse. Tear her to pieces when he claimed her completely if the Wolverine felt like it. The possessiveness he felt was strong and the Wolverine would not tolerate any competition, real or imagined. So if she let him in there would be no turning back. Wolverine was ready to be mated for life and he'd chosen Marie. _MINE._

Marie wasn't very aware of her surroundings. She was still dealing with the residual effects of Logan's memories. Fractured images coursing through her mind, disjointed memories that didn't belong to her. Red hair, loud shouts, a single scream. Needless to say, her head hurt. The only thing keeping her grounded was Logan. His arm was warm and solid under hers and his scent was wrapped around her. She felt that as long as she held on to him the chaos in her mind wouldn't overtake her. She didn't pay attention to anything around her as he led her to his room. She should be concerned that he had told the white-haired woman that they didn't need separate rooms. She should be afraid even. But right now her main focus was on placing one foot ahead of the other and holding onto to Logan for dear life. She breathed in and out, closed her eyes and told herself she was safe. And she kept repeating that to herself until she believed it. The memories seemed to abate and she was finally able to look around herself without seeing an image overlaying the halls around her.

One glance at Logan had her concerned. His face was set in hard lines, a gleam of gold glowed in his eyes. The Wolverine was close to the surface. She marveled at the creature that was buried in his subconscious. By touching him she was slowly gaining an understanding of who he was, the man and the animal he kept chained. She looked down at her arms, encased in gloves to protect him. A contrast to his bare arm, bronze skin and dusted with hair_. Mine, _the Wolverine reassured her. And it should have been strange to hear his voice in her head, so guttural. Yet she thought she must be getting used to the voices. Logan's gruff reassurance and misplaced guilt and Wolverine's possessive certainty. David's voice was completely gone from her mind but she was okay with that. Logan and Wolverine were all she needed, despite the nightmarish memories they shared.

"You okay, Sugar?" She relished the surprise in his eyes at the unexpected endearment.

It was a surprise to her as well. Something her Aunt Irene used to call the man in her life, or those close to her. The memory of her aunt was actually a good one and Marie was glad for it.

Logan nodded but his face remained closed off. She let him stew; hoping he'd tell her about whatever was bothering him once they reached their room. Their room. Two simple words that held so much promise, which was both exhilarating and terrifying. She was more inclined to feel the latter emotion considering her lack of experience. By the way the woman at the fight bar had been cheering and throwing themselves at Logan, Marie was sure that he had more experience than she wanted to think about. She growled low at the thought and Logan glanced at her with a curious expression.

"You okay, Darlin'?" She beamed at him.

"Yep! No problems here." She wanted to shoot herself at the amused smile on his face. At least he'd stopped scowling.

Logan stopped at a closed door. She might have guessed it was his simply from the three parallel claw marks across the door. It probably worked better than any Keep Out sign ever could. Logan's heightened senses hadn't left her completely and she could smell the fear on the junior X-men earlier. It was an unpleasant smell that nonetheless gave her the insane urge to smirk at them and rub her body against Logan in some sort of claim. A split-instant urge that had been consumed immediately by her embarrassing breakdown.

He shoved the door open and pulled her inside. She looked around the room as Logan began to prowl around, inspecting the room and breathing in the scents deeply. She could pick up only their own scents and wondered if he could catch any others. The room sure looked as if no one had been in here recently. The air was musty and the bedside table was covered in a thin layer of dust. She went to the window and propped it open, sneezing at the irritating itch in her nose.

"Good. Don't smell anyone. I don't like anyone in my space."

Marie glanced at the door and back at Logan. Did people in his space include her? Maybe she should find another room, or at least find someone else who could find her another room. She hated the uncertainty she felt at one simple sentence on his part. Nineteen she might be but when it came to men she felt like a scared little girl. Logan seemed to pick up on her insecurity. He smiled at her but it came off as looking more like a grimace and it made her feel a hundred times worse.

"Uh, maybe Ah should…" She gestured to the door.

"No!" the vehemence in his voice surprised them both.

Logan started to prowl again. He stalked closer to her and she started to feel hunted. The intense concentration in his eyes was focused on her. "Logan?" She felt breathless staring into his golden eyes. Breathless, excited, and fearful all at once.

"Fuck, Marie. Do you realize what you do to me?" She shook her head, all thoughts lost.

His arms came up on either side of her, caging her in. It took her a second to realize that he'd somehow got her into the corner of the room. Her breaths were shorter and she had the sudden feeling she was going to hyperventilate. What was he doing? She should remind him about her skin. She thought of her skin and the memory of the dark veins that had pulsed under his skin when she touched him and shuddered. Marie brought her hands up to shove him away. She didn't want to hurt him again and she wasn't sure she was ready for the type of relationship this seemed to be leading to. If he even wanted a relationship. Jean had implied earlier that he was a womanizer. Hell, she'd flat out said he'd had his share of one night stands.

But the moment her gloved hands touched his chest they fisted his shirt and she couldn't bring herself to let go. Logan growled and the sound seemed to have a direct connection to between her legs. She throbbed and her thighs rubbed together unconsciously trying to relieve the ache.

"Fuck!" He rubbed against her and she almost came at the feeling of his hard body pressed against her. Starved for touch didn't cover it. She made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a moan. The growl turned into a pained groan as he rocked his hips against her stomach. "Marie! _Mine!"_

She was out of her mind from ecstasy. He was touching her, albeit through clothes. Her system was flooded with sensory overload. She'd never felt this good before. No one had dared to touch her, even briefly since the incident with David, unless they had been trying to hurt her. Two years without any form of simple affection had her body shaking.

One second he was pressed against her and growling her name and the next he was across the room, breathing heavily and glaring at the door. Her knees almost buckled and she searched blindly for a place to sit. Her hands touched the bench seat by the window a second before a knock sounded on the door. She tried to slow her breathing as she fell into the seat. Her gaze was still on Logan. He was running his hands through his hair and he shook himself. Their eyes locked and his expression mirrored hers, a mix of regret, frustration and maybe a little relief. Another louder knock sounded as someone called 'Wolverine' impatiently.

"Give me a minute, Dammit!"

Marie jumped at the outburst and he made the effort to calm himself and smile at her. It was a poor attempt but she relaxed. He wasn't angry at her. She smiled back in return and nodded towards the door.

Jubilee was chewing her gum and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited on the other side of the door. She was nervous enough having been sent to get the Wolverine all by herself. Of course, Bobby had made a half-hearted offer to come with her but she'd shot him down with a laugh. Just the thought had him paling in terror. Poor guy would probably wet his pants with one look at Wolverine's growly face. And what a fine face it was, even if it scared her too, just a little. But the girl was with him so he couldn't be in that bad of a mood, could he? She wondered at his relationship with the girl with the big brown eyes who was so oddly named Rogue. Course that wasn't her real name but a lot of mutants came here and chose to leave who they were far behind them. Sort of suited her though, being in the company of Wolverine, as solitary and fearsome as he was. The girl looked young, too young to be his lover, too old to be his kid. But then, no one really knew how old he was. Could be her grandfather for all Jubilee knew. And she was getting more than impatient now as she listened to the rustling behind the door. What the hell were they doing that was taking so long? She ignored the fact that it had only been seconds and knocked again.

"Wolverine!"

The response was growled at her and actually had her stepping back from the amount of anger his voice was laced with. Well there was no harm in waiting a little longer she told herself and then congratulated herself on her patience. Storm should check her out now, as much as that woman told her patience was a virtue. Almost instantly her foot was tapping again. Seriously, how long did it take to answer a door?

Finally the door was opened and Wolverine's growly face was glaring at her. She ignored him for the moment and craned her head to look at the girl who was sitting at the window across the room. Their eyes met and Jubilee's own widened at the glazed expression and flushed face. If she didn't know better she would have guessed that the girl had just got some Wolvie action. But hadn't she said she couldn't touch anyone?

"What do you want, Jubilee?" Attention was back instantly on Wolverine. No one messed with him when he was in a mood.

Jubilee's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. He looked irritated, and he was known to blow his head at the slightest provocation. Maybe the glazed eyes bit had more to do with supressed tears and hidden emotion.

"Hey! What did you do to the girl?"

His eyes widened and for possibly the only time in history, his cheeks held the faintest red from a blush. Jubilee's jaw dropped. Holy Fuck the girl had gotten something! And even more earth-shattering was Logan's reaction. She didn't think she could ever feel the same amount of fear of him again.

"Damn, Wolvie!" She grinned and blew out a bubble.

.His death glare and growl put a little fear back into her. So she got straight to the point. "The professor wants you guys to come down to dinner. Wants to introduce Rogue to the rest of the team properly, I guess." She stole one last glance at the girl and beat it out of there before she gave the Wolverine a real reason to want to kill her.

Logan seemed to only get more irritated once the brightly dressed Jubilee was gone. He shut the door harder than was necessary and started to mumble about stupid kids under his breath. Marie wanted to comfort him but she was dealing with her own scattered emotions. The almost-whatever she'd just experienced as well as the thought of facing the people who'd seen the embarrassing scene she'd made earlier was beginning to make her sick. Her nerves were jittery and she was starting to shake.

"Logan."

At his name he was next to her immediately. She couldn't tell him what she wanted because she didn't know. He seemed to though as he drew her into his arms and started to rub her back. He said words of comfort and rubbed his face against the top of her head. She breathed in his scent and relaxed. They should bottle that. Who knew the mix of cigar smoke, leather and pine could be so relaxing?

"I could tell them to go fu-…you're not up to it." Marie smiled at the fierce protectiveness in his tone.

"Ah'm okay Logan. Ah'd rather just get it over with."

They took a few more minutes to just sit there before getting up to go downstairs. Logan pulled her close and refused to let her go. Marie was grateful for the support. She could hear the noise coming from the dining hall when they were in the foyer. The amount of people it would take to make that much noise had her stomach dropping. After introductions she just wanted to return to their room. She wouldn't be able to eat a thing with how nervous she was. She hoped Logan would come with her.

When they entered the room everyone grew silent. She blushed scarlet and pressed even closer to Logan. Where was the feral side when she needed it? Thankfully he ignored the wave from the Professor and led her to a table alone in a corner. Another parallel set of three claw marks indicated he had claimed this as his as well. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had no desire to sit up on the dais in front of every student in the school. The whispers were already starting, speculation on who she was to Logan, on rumours of her arrival. Hell, even the incident with the Brotherhood was already circulating. Most of the information was wrong and it irritated her. Logan left her to go get them both a plate of food. Marie watched as Jean intercepted him and seemed to start arguing with him. She wanted to sink lower in her seat as Jean pointed at her and started waving her arms around. It brought all of the attention to her, sitting alone in the corner.

"I wouldn't worry about her; she's full of air sometimes."

Marie jumped and was on her feet instantly, her back to the wall. Her borrowed instincts chose that moment to surface and she barely resisted the urge to bare her teeth in warning. She held herself to her full height and glared at the intruder. It didn't matter that he was only a teen, maybe a couple years younger than her. He was a threat until he proved otherwise.

"What do yah want?" She eyed the boy warily. Blonde hair, earnest blue eyes and an easy smile. He reminded her of David and she relaxed just a little.

He held his hands up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled uncertainly at her. "Umm…I'm Bobby. They also call me Iceman. I'm one of the students here. I just wanted to welcome you to Mutant High."

Marie managed a smile even if she just wanted the boy to disappear. Something told her that Logan wouldn't like that the boy had sought her out. He was attracted to her, if his racing heart and smile was any indication. "Thanks for the welcome. Mah name's Rogue. It was nice to meet you."

She hoped he would take the hint as she sat down at the chair farthest from him and focused once again on Logan, who was still arguing with Jean. He didn't and actually sat down across from her. Her feral instincts flared again and she was growling before she even realized it. This was Logan's table and now it was hers. But she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Bobby, with his earnest smile and blue eyes.

"Look Bobby, it's nice of you to come and welcome me but Logan will be back soon. Ah don't think he'll like you being here."

He shrugged. "So we'll tell him to sit somewhere else if he has a problem with it." What the hell? Could this boy not take a hint? Tell Logan to leave? She resisted the urge to lay him out just because he was annoying her. Apparently in their few moments of interaction she had somehow given him the idea she was okay with him being here. Time to change tactics.

"Bobby, Ah've had a really rough day. Ah just want to eat and go to mah room and sleep." He nodded but made no move to leave. Her eyes rolled. "Just me and Logan."

That annoying smile stayed on his face. "Just you and Logan? Why would you want to sit here with Logan when you could be getting to know me? Don't get me wrong, Logan seems like an okay guy, in a completely scary and threatening way, but you can't really expect that he'll stay longer than to get you settled in a room. He never does." He nodded to himself. "I figured you'd need a friend to show you around."

Marie wanted to scream at him and tell him that Logan wouldn't leave her by herself. A tiny part of her thought maybe he was right, and that made her even angrier. Bobby was going on about the school and she nearly missed the demonstration of his mutation. She could care less at the moment. He could turn into a carbon copy of her and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. Well actually, she might scream thinking that Mystique was back to get her.

"Bobby…Bobby!" He just kept rambling on. " BOBBY!" The boy blinked at her. "Can you please just _leave_? Ah told you Ah was tired. Ah really can't handle anything but eating and sleeping right now." Her borrowed feral side wanted to tell him he was an idiot, that Logan was hers, and that he smelled of beef and cheese. Which was completely true. Apparently he'd had some tacos and it wasn't a pleasant smell. Marie was a little more lenient. Her southern manners still compelled her to shut him down as gently as she could. Especially since he was looking at her as if she'd just kicked a puppy in front of him. "Look, Ah'm sorry. Today's been rough. Ah don't really know anyone but Logan and Ah'm not up to making friends just yet. We could talk more sometime this week maybe if you want?"

The smile was back. He got up and apologized and told her he'd see her tomorrow. It was that moment that Logan chose to finally make a reappearance. She glared at him in annoyance as Bobby asked her where she was staying so he could come escort her to breakfast. He obviously didn't see Logan and found himself with his face pressed flat on the table at the suggestion. Marie smirked.

Logan leant close to his ear. "Listen, bub. You ain't escorting Rogue anywhere, got it?" Of course the sudden reaction had everyone staring at them, again. But this time she was too busy watching Logan to be embarrassed. Storm was heading their way with a tight-lipped smile. Uh-oh.

"Logan, let him go." His eyes moved to her and she could feel the angry hurt. He was protecting her in his possessive way. She couldn't help the feeling of heat as she stroked his face and nodded towards Storm. He was so sexy.

He stepped back from Bobby and pulled Marie against him, burying his face in her hair. Well if that didn't make it clear who she belonged to, she wasn't sure what would. She wanted to smile at Bobby and maybe apologize for Logan but she was too busy sighing as Logan nuzzled her.

"Is there a problem, Logan?" Storm's expression made it clear she was not pleased that he'd been manhandling a student.

Logan arched an eyebrow and smirked. "No, it's good. Just making sure Iceprick here keeps it in his pants."

Bobby was glaring at Logan with his hands clenched. "I was just asking Rogue to breakfast. Tell him Rogue."

She was really getting sick of all the scrutiny as all eyes were on her once again. Did Bobby seriously think she'd be on his side? Yeah Logan overreacted a little but she'd warned him. And she'd thoroughly enjoyed Logan's display of dominance. She was just about to tell them that when Jubilee spoke.

"Look Storm. Bobby was a little out of line. I mean, Roguey told him she just wanted to be alone. He was the one that invited himself right over. She even told him Wolverine wouldn't like him here. Signed his own death warrant by staying if you ask me." Rogue smiled in gratitude at the yellow-clad girl. Saved her from having to shut Bobby down in front of everyone. Jubilee winked back and walked away humming.

Storm couldn't help the amused smile. To see Bobby Drake put in his place was gratifying. He was a good kid but he also seemed to sometimes believe that he was God's gift to women. He already had Kitty Pryde following him around. But thank the Goddess she seemed to have a crush on Piotr now. Piotr and Kitty would be well-suited. He was older by four years but he was a gentleman. Bobby may have been out of line but violence against the student population could not be permitted.

"Logan, if you could resist the urge to…restrain Bobby in the future?"

Logan growled. "Just as long as he knows to stay away from Rogue. She's mine and I won't tell him again." His claws came out and pointed at Bobby. Bobby nodded vigorously and stepped back. Logan smirked. "Good. Now that that's done with, I think Rogue and I will be heading back to our room. A lecture from Jean and dealing with Iceprick has made me lose my appetite." He looked at Marie with a raised eyebrow. She nodded to show her support with a big smile.

"Logan, maybe you should introduce Rogue to the junior team at the very least?" Storm's voice was carefully neutral. She wanted what was best for Rogue and maybe some time away from the domineering Wolverine might be in order. The girl seemed content to follow his lead but by giving her a chance to make her own friends that could change.

"No!" Rogue was done with meeting people. She had a headache and she really just wanted to curl up in a blanket and sleep for the next two days. "Ah really just want to go back to our room if that's okay?"

Storm nodded with a smile. "Of course, whatever you want Rogue. No one is pressuring you."

Rogue smiled in relief and pulled Logan towards the door. He came willingly. As soon as they were out the door and out of sight she sighed. "Logan, why are we here? One day and Ah'm ready to be back on the road."

"My thoughts exactly Darlin. But you're safe here." He snarled at the thought that she was safer here than she would be on the road with him.

"Mmm…but we'd both be happier on the road." She blushed at the presumption and tried to cover it by teasing him. "You did promise to take me to your cabin, remember?"

"And I have no plans to break that promise."

She stared at him, wonder in her eyes. A moment suspended in time. He held out his hand, palm up and she took it with a smile.

**So what did you think? Too fluffy? I kept trying to shorten it and I cut maybe 400 words. There wasn't much action going on in this chapter but the X-men and the students are now aware of their relationship and their ready to face whatever happens head on. I was so totally planning on ending it right there. I'd always envisioned this story having ten chapters, simply because I figured that would be a good number to shoot for on a first story and I also really just wanted a alternate beginning to the way they met which I feel I've accomplished. Hmmm….but I left so many loose ends so there is actually no way this was the last chapter. And I want to cover the events of the first movie at least.**

**Also, "Iceprick" was a nickname another author coined. For the life of me I can't remember which one so I can't give credit. Just know that I borrowed it.**


End file.
